


Stories of Leda: The Forsaken

by Tanagariel



Series: Stories of Leda [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/F, cophine - Freeform, propunk - Freeform, soccer cop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years have gone by after our elf, Sarah Manning, discovered she was with child. Now a new threat has appeared, the Forsaken have come to claim the Dyad Kingdom and the continent of Leda. Now it's up to our heroes to stand up and fight for their lives. Rachel Duncan, queen of Dyad will have to come to terms once and for all with her elf or they might not survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ruler of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand I give you the sequel of SOL. This means that there are spoilers ahead if you have not read SOL yet, so go and read the thing so you can join the fantasy fest that is this story.  
> Thanks for the interest in this fic and hope you like what's next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE  
> Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a continent, Leda. Leda was inhabited by five races: the humans, the warlocks, the fairies, the elven and the orcs. The gods blessed the human race with knowledge and the will to overcome adversity. The warlocks were blessed with magic and wisdom. The fairies had a deep connection with nature, and by virtue of nature, the power to make a harvest grow in no time at all. The elves were blessed with strength and dexterity. The orcs were blessed with raw power and cunning.  
> However, on the other side of the world there was another continent, Prolethea, where the Forsaken lived among the Banshees, Ghouls and other spiritual entities. They were blessed with eternal life; they just had to feed from the energy of living beings in order to sustain their strenght. They lived in Prolethea in peace, even after the Neolution war that almost devastated Leda they remained in their home, nonetheless recent events made them go to Leda; the summoning of the Omega created a rip in the balance of magic, which meant that it was time to follow their own plans. The search of the orbs was going to begin.  
> After many turmoils in the past Leda went through another series of events that rattled the balance and peace of the Continent. The Orcs invaded the Dyad Kingdom, and they almost were defeated if it wasn’t for the help of the Protector, the brave elf who devoted her life to be the shield of her majesty Rachel Duncan, Queen of Dyad. Her name was Sarah Manning and with the help of her allies: the Dyadite Alison Hendrix, the Faerie Cosima Niehaus and the Black Mountaineer Delphine Cormier they defeated Tomas and the Angry Angel, Helena. Little did they know that a new threat was about to show its ugly head.  
> With an unexpected pregnancy Sarah was in a difficult position, her love for her majesty was so big yet this was going to complicate everything else. Besides, Rachel Duncan was a complex woman who didn’t took well the news of Sarah’s pregnancy.  
> “Are you effing serious? You think I’m pregnant? I mean, Rachel does not count” She laughed. Rachel looked at Sarah.  
> “Eeewww, too much information.” Alison groaned.
> 
> “No but really it’s ridiculous I didn’t had sex with any-“ The smile on her face melted away. She flashed back to that day when she spoke with Ghost Beth, when she was utterly drunk because of Rachel’s rejection, when she met this guy whose name she didn’t remembered.  
> “Oh no you didn’t-” Rachel warned.  
> “Bloody hell.”  
> “Pity. I wish you the best, elf” Rachel turned around, her expression cool and composed and headed back to her chambers, the three words that she was planning to say were already forgotten, this was betrayal and she was going to make sure to remind that fucking elf who was her queen.  
> “Rachel wait!” Sarah was going after her but she was stopped by Cosima.  
> “Dude no, leave her alone. Those are some big news man.”  
> “Shit, what I’m going to do Cos?” Sarah was now really grasping this new situation, she was going to be a mom.  
> “I don’t know man. Time will tell.”
> 
> And time did tell, 7 years has passed since Sarah Manning learned she was expecting a child. Seven years that split apart the queen and her elf. Seven years where Elise Niehaus was old enough to join her mothers on a trip to the Magical Forest and Kira Manning was already in the Elven Academy under the care of Mrs. S to become the next in line of protectors of the royals of Dyad. Seven agonizing years for Elizabeth Childs who had to witness how her love Alison Hendrix got married while she fed from the blood of the roaming beasts to survive. Time passed and life went on in peace until now.  
> The Forsaken will rise and our heroes resolve will be tested, new adventures and enemies will be found along the way, however in the end, this is the story of an elf and her queen who were now so far away from one another that it seemed impossible to bring them back together. These are the Stories of Leda, stories of myth and magic, but among everything else, this is a story of forgiveness and love.

It was cloudy today, the grey of the sky signaling a storm not far away from the castle. She removed the bed covers and as she did for the past 14 years, she watched her elf run in the gardens from her balcony. Every day before the sun came up Sarah Manning, her protector, her sometimes loyal elf and in small occasions her lover, ran around the gardens not just to keep in shape, but to keep her mind free of worries, at least during the run.  
Rachel Duncan, Queen of Dyad, ruler of Leda. Yes, that was who she was to the world. The youngest ruler to fulfill her role successfully and with acceptance from her people, nonetheless for the woman running in the gardens, she was a bitch, a robot, a monster and still they found time to fuck the brains out of each other, even though the circumstances had changed, the tenderness that existed once upon a time was gone, this between them was just to hurt, to play mind games, to bend the will of one another and yet, they couldn’t fight the pull that they felt for each other because even when she never said how much she loved her, how much she still hurt that the elf left her that night on All Hallow’s Eve, and that she banged some guy to get back at her and got pregnant, she wanted that woman, body and soul.

Kira. That girl was the most beautiful being she ever saw, the first time she laid eyes on Sarah’s daughter, 7 years ago, her heart made a flip. That girl was special, she was clever and had a deep understanding of the situations around her. She was the next in line to succeed her mother and uncle as elven protector of the royal family. Therefore, when the little girl turned 6 she was sent to Mithrandír, home of the elves, to prepare for the training of a warrior. She cared for Kira, Rachel was almost like a second mother to her, but that was something she was never going to admit to that stupid elf. Her elf had to pay her betrayal slowly so she was going to keep making her life miserable until there was no more hate inside of her, which was a long way to go. She hated to love her and she loved to hate her. She was in serious shit if this stupid thing kept going for more years. But that was not the only obstacle they faced, Rachel was a queen, Sarah was an elf, a tool at her disposition, no one would accept her ever, not the lords and ladies of Dyad much less the elves particularly because one of them got entangled with humans, and much less now that she gave birth to a half elf/half human girl, the only advantage Kira had was that her mother was a hero, highly respected for her accomplishments and she was powerful, ergo, the reason no one messed with Kira.

The first drops of water started to fall, thunderous sound echoed in the distance. It was time to get ready, she had to prepare for a meeting today with investors from the outer lands. Besides she had to research about the reason of the increase of corpses of beasts bled to death. There was something going on that needed further investigation so she was meeting as well with Alison Hendrix, her best friend and Angie Deangelis, the council representative. Rachel moved outside of her chambers to speak with her maids.  
“Prepare my bath, and leave my breakfast over my desk, I’m going to be quite busy today.” Rachel ordered, at once the maids bowed and went to do as told. Rachel removed the robe she was wearing to reveal the marks on her body, Rachel couldn’t help but smile, the possession marks of her elf. Her neck was covered in bruises and her torso as well, last night was rough as usual and Sarah was angry as hell, so that obviously increased the markings over her skin, she let her elf release all her anger on top of her, she was a good fuck, the gods forbid she allowed herself to think of love, she was not going to go through that pain again. So that was all she had to do, shove the stupid butterflies on her stomach to the deepest pit of her soul.  
______  
The rain felt cool against her skin, her lungs were burning for air but she didn’t stop. She had to run as hard as she could until she fell on the floor, she felt guilty, terrible actually. Last night she took Rachel hard, without care she banged her over her desk, against the wall, and lastly on her bed. She was wild and raw, so intense, however that was not the issue, Rachel was a woman capable of handling that and much more, it was the usual way they communicated with each other, with lots of angry sex, nonetheless, last night she was angry not with her but with those damn elders of hers. If it wasn’t for the runes she now sported on her arm, the elves would have sent her to the exile years ago, and now they were complaining about her last intervention doing her job, while on the Dracfields she ended burning up the woods and so the elders chastised her for being destructive of nature. Those are not the ways of the elven blah blah blah, the worst was that they reminded her of how Beth was more nature conscious on her missions, and that was a low blow. There was not a single day when she stopped mourning her friend, not a day that passed that she saw how the Omega stabbed her sister of the heart to death.

Her legs were now cramping so she slowed down and walked instead, trying to regain her breaths, the exhaustion was good for her, she could think clearly here, among the trees and under the rain, winning combo.  
She kept walking and stopped to look at the balcony, her balcony, she knew she was there every day, Rachel had a thing for staring out from balconies, it gave her an ominous look, of control, of power over the people of Dyad she had to guard. “Arwenamin, you have ruined me.” It was true. She loved her since the day she laid eyes on her, the day she cried at her parents’ funeral. How she wished Rachel could shed a tear, not for her but for anyone, that woman had become so cold towards her, and still, she kept going after her, chasing her like an endless dream. She fucked up big time, Sarah knew that, she blew all the possibilities with Rachel, not that she ever had a shot in the first place but still… Sarah shook her head to wake up from her daydreaming, she had things to do.

Sarah walked back to the castle, went up the flight of stairs that led to her room, right beside Rachel’s and took a quick bath. She remembered how hard was for Rachel to give her back her old room but it was important that her protector remained close by. So she swallowed her hurt pride and let her come back to live in the palace.  
Once she was ready, Sarah covered her body in black leather, from head to toe, the only visible skin was her strong lean arms, she learned that it was better to show off her runes than having people questioning her abilities over and over again; she sheathed her sword and dagger and walked towards the throne room, where Rachel was supposed to be dealing with business. Sarah walked stealthily, always a shadow. Rachel was managing her investors with ease, she was a good talker, Sarah only spoke with her sword. The meeting took another 30 minutes, when they finally finished they bowed and left the queen. Only then Sarah took a closer stance to her majesty.  
“’Quel amrun Sarah.” Yes, Rachel now spoke elvish more fluently, this had to do with her language skills required to communicate with other races and be respectful to others cultures.  
“Yeah good morning your majesty. Lle maa quell.” Rachel gave her a quick smile, the compliment sending those damn butterflies she hated to feel. Sarah never bowed to her, that was the eternal power struggle between them, Rachel wanted to break her, Sarah was never going to heel. Therefore, the struggle for power under the sheets was also important to see who prevailed.  
“My queen, excuse me.” Daniel bowed to salute Rachel.  
“What is it?” Rachel looked at her servant and right hand curiously.  
“The scrying orb is activated, the Faerie Cosima is on the line.” Daniel informed.  
“Cosima? Really?” Sarah was worried, Cosima never used scrying to communicate, the last of communications were done through the messenger doves.  
Rachel knew that as well so she went to the scrying room, Sarah was right behind her.

“Hey guys, what’s up Sarah. Long time no see your majesty.” Cosima’s face could be seen through the pool, her classic dark rims framing her face, and her dreadlocks swaying on her side.  
“Hey there, how are you? How is your family?” Sarah had to wonder, that trio of magic users was the most unstable of all Leda, they tried the most weird and crazy magic experiments and most of the time they succeeded with insane consequences.  
“My girls are having dinner with my parents now, they were sharing, you know, familiar stories so I had to bolt.” Girls meaning Delphine and her daughter Elise.  
“Yeah I can tell. Kira can’t wait to be with Elise again, those two are really tight.” In the past years their daughters became besties, they were also friends with Oscar and Gemma Hendrix, Alison’s kids.  
“Of course, I’m telling you we’re going to be one big happy family.” Cosima grinned.  
“Oh shut up.” Sarah smiled back at her friend who had become also family to her, a sister.  
“So, what is it Cosima.” Rachel asked with impatience, her hands clasped together.  
“Dude relax, I’m not stealing your girl.” Sarah facepalmed, Cosima had to be the cheeky one of their sisterhood.  
“Gods damn it Cos, cut to the chase, yeah?” Sarah scolded.  
“Right, right, um, we have a problem here as well man. Plenty of corpses are being left in the fields.”  
“All of them bled to death and not a single drop of blood on the soil?” Rachel was now focused correlating the events in Dyadite soil and now in the Faeries land.  
“Yup, this is not animal made, the cuts are precise.” Cosima concluded.  
“Who needs so much blood though?”  
“I wouldn’t dare to say yet. Anyway, just a heads up guys. I’ll be back in Dyad in a couple of weeks, so be careful and see you soon.” The scrying pool turned dark again.  
Rachel was turning around to go on with her business so Sarah took advantage that they were alone to apologize for last night.  
“Goheno nin.” [I’m sorry]  
“Mankoi?” [Why?] Rachel stopped to listen.  
“Last night?”  
“Amin uuma malia. No need to be sorry. Lle tela?” [I don’t care. Are you finished?]  
“No, hiril vuin” [Yes, my lady] Sarah sighed. And with that Rachel walked away.  
_______  
“Hello miss”  
“Hello Gemma, what are you doing around this place? Does your mother knows you’re here?  
“No, my mom is with Oscar in the market rather busy, so I decided to pay you a visit miss.” The girl with black hair and dark skin smiled.  
“You should go back,you know your mom gets pretty paranoid sometimes.”  
“But when are you going to play with us, why can you go to our home, my mom wouldn’t mind.”  
“I am pretty busy here, maybe one day. Here, this arrow point is for you. It will be for luck, okay?”  
“Thanks miss.”  
“Novaer, henig.”  
The girl ran back to where her mother was with her brother.  
“Stop there missy, where were you? I was going crazy looking for you.”  
“Sorry mom, I was visiting my friend.”  
“Oh Gemma again with that lady friend of yours?” Alison started to pick her shopping bags when she noticed the arrow point Gemma was carrying.  
“Hey what is that?”  
“This is a gift, my friend made it for me as a luck charm.” Gemma was so happy now.  
“Hey not fair, I want one too.” Oscar complained.  
“Can I see it?” Alison extended her hand, Gemma put the arrow on her palm and she inspected it closely. The material was elven steel, a nice job on the edges.  
“And your friend gave this to you?” Gemma nodded.  
“I’m going to have to meet her for real.” At first Alison thought this girl their daughter had befriended was imaginary, but with the passing of years she realized that it wasn’t the case and she was happy for her girl to be friends with someone, however she noticed how her daughter started to improve her shooting form, and not because of school, the style was elvish, just like Alison learned. So she assumed Gemma’s friend was an elven kid, however when she asked for a description of her friend she realized it was an adult.  
She actually looks like you mom, long brown hair, a bit taller than you but she has a huge smile on her face all the time, she has those cute pointy ears and red eyes. And that’s when things got weird, her daughter was describing Elizabeth Childs, the girl she loved the most who died years ago; the red eyes though, that was not normal. She never heard of it. Alison for some reason felt that this elf did not mean harm to her kids or else something wrong might have happened to Gemma and Oscar years ago.  
“Can you show me where your friend is, I think I should thank her for this.”  
Alison followed her daughter to the area behind the market, near the woods; there was an old abandoned cabin yet the fireplace was burning with intensity.  
“Hello?” Alison asked tentatively but no response came. She took a good look around the place, it looked like there was no one living here but her daughter was pretty sure this was the place where they play with this elf.  
“Hmm. She seems to be gone. Well I have a meeting with the queen so let’s go home kids.”  
“Mom wait, the miss left this gift for you.” Gemma came running with another object.  
Alison took it and when she inspected it she almost had a heart attack.  
“Ali.” The name carved on the wood. She felt shivers on her body, there was only one person in the whole world who called her like that, Beth. But this was not possible, she buried her, she mourned her and she moved on.  
“Let’s go home.” Alison dropped the wood on the floor took by the hands her son and daughter and walked the hell out of that place.

 

She checked that they were really gone, only then she dared to walk out of the dense forest, she removed the hood revealing her pointy ears and her blood red eyes. She picked up the piece of wood and sighed “Ali.” The name on her lips burning even though she didn’t feel anything anymore. Her memory the only thing that made her feel alive.  
“Be safe Ali.” That’s all she could ask to the gods, such impure being did not deserve the blessing of eternal life, it was a living hell, if only death could claim her again she would be at peace, “I’m counting on you Sarah.” Beth could only pray that Sarah delivered the final blow to take her out of her misery; there was no other way out for Elizabeth Childs, only death because she now was a Forsaken.


	2. Surprise dipshit. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

Sarah felt a bit dizzy, the smell of blood too strong, her senses were screaming to get out of there but it was dark, there was nowhere to go. She tried to follow the dim light at the end of the tunnel, however every step she moved forward the stronger the smell of iron and rust got. Her stomach was revolting the odor was making her nauseous, she gagged, she tried to held the contents of her stomach but it was too revolting, she puked the contents of her almost empty stomach. Sarah cleaned with her knuckles her mouth, took several deep breaths and moved on.  
After walking for gods knows how long she finally reached a lit pathway, et the view of the room was filled with bones and flesh scattered all around, if the elf had anything else in her stomach she would have released it by now. “Anyone here?” She screamed, her voice reverberating in the room. Her runes started to burn, she squeezed her eyes trying to ease the pain but it didn’t work. She kept walking holding her shoulder trying to contain the pain, her steps were shaky, her body was sweaty, Alasse, there it was, her name again, she was sure now that someone was calling her.  
Retah!  
“Who are you? I can’t help you if you don’t show yourself!” Sarah kept looking from one side to the other. Suddenly she felt something weird on her forehead, it was thick and gooey, with her fingertips she touched it, when she looked, it revealed a crimson stain, now something else was running down her nose, she touched again with her fingertips revealing more blood.  
Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc  
“What is going on? HEEEEELP!”a  
Sarah opened her eyes and startled sat on her bed, her breaths were heavy and her body was covered in sweat. She touched her face looking for blood stains but there was none.  
“Presta?” From the corner of her room she distinguished Queen Rachel, she was wearing her fave nightgown under her robe as Sarah realized, though that was information that no one on this Earth knew, which made Sarah the only one who Rachel allowed to know certain information about her tastes, yet the purpose was always to make her feel miserable or to taunt her. The queen seated with her legs crossed, her hands on her lap, her usual cold eyes burning with desire.  
“Hiril vui?” Sarah squinted her eyes, not quite sure if she was really awake, but Rachel didn’t vanish which meant she was pretty awake.  
“Prestad, Sarah?” Rachel insisted.  
“Ú!, áva sorya Melda tári.” Sarah exhaled softly, removing the strands of hair sticking on her clammy face.  
“Liar.” Rachel smiled in that predatory way of hers.  
“Wha’ is your majesty doing in my room, it’s pretty late.” Sarah seated on the edge of her bed facing Rachel, leaning on her bare arms still gleaming with sweat. Rachel’s eyes traced the line of her left shoulder up to the dark patterns on top of it, the runes enticing, always mysterious and alluring, but more exciting was the thin scar she had below the runes, a sword that cut through her flesh and Sarah barely evaded. Rachel had a thing for her scars, each one of them a symbol of her elf commitment to keep her safe.  
“Your screams didn’t allow me to sleep elf so I came to shut you up but you were restless and I stayed just in case you disappeared on me again.” Rachel spat, her tone of hatred.  
“Bloody hell, it’s been like 12 years Rachel, can’t you just stop with that already?” Sarah rolled her eyes.  
“Will you give me your word that you won’t’ run away from me again?.” Rachel raised her eyebrow.  
Sarah couldn’t, if she had to leave Rachel to become stronger again and save her she would do it.  
“I thought so.” Rachel stood up and walked away from her. Yet Sarah needed that damn queen to fill her broken soul, so the elf went after her, Sarah grabbed her arm and pulled her close to her body and kissed her wild, furiously, completely mad and desperate. Rachel responded eagerly, the lust and desire mixed with other things that the queen preferred to dismiss. Sarah pushed the queen against the wall, disheveling her perfect hair, her hands right under the robe caressing her hot skin, a low growl coming from the throat of the blonde woman, Sarah kept kissing her deeply, her tongue dancing inside her mouth until Rachel bit her lower lip so damn hard, that made Sarah hissed.  
“Shit!” Sarah complained, her lower lip now trickling with blood.  
“Not tonight elf. Sleep well.” Rachel fixed her clothes and left like nothing happened, like they didn’t kiss like savages just a second ago. It was so hard to snap that bitch out of control now, Sarah wanted so much to make her lose her composure, to drive her insane with passion and lust, but Rachel was like a damn iceberg now. Sarah returned to her cold bed and finished what she started, alone.  
________  
It was raining the next morning; Rachel drank her tea on her balcony watching that elf of hers run in her gardens like a demon about to kill. Rachel loved to make her mad, to piss her off. Last night she was about to lose it, one more minute under Sarah’s kisses and she would have surrendered. It was so damn hard to be strong when that elf knew how to kiss her senseless. She couldn’t forget her betrayal, which hurt her more than any kind of spell or weapon used against her. She loved that stupid woman but she was never going to admit it to her. She was not going to give her that power, never. The fear to be left again was too big, always creeping in the back of her mind. Sarah Manning was her world, yet she couldn’t allow herself to forget who she was. She belonged to the people of Dyad first, yet her heart and soul belonged to the lowest of beings she could have ever lay eyes on, Sarah, her stupid and irresponsible elf.  
Oh gods how she wanted to be taken again by Sarah, nonetheless she couldn’t allow her body to do as it wanted, so instead she pleased herself, coming off thinking on the rough hands and scarred body of her protector on top of her. A knock on the door distracted her from her sinful desires.  
“Yes, come in.”  
“Le suilon!”  
Rachel turned around to see the little girl bowing, who looked a lot like her mother, the pointy ears covered by her blonde curls and brown eyes looking at her.  
“Kira, gi nathlam hi.” Rachel smiled to the girl. “What brings you here? I thought you were at the Academy.”  
“Mrs. S is here for business and she brought me here to visit my mom and of course you your majesty.”  
“Good, glad that you came. “ The girl walked towards the queen and hugged her, it was still weird for Rachel be hugged like this but this girl, even though she was a reminder of the stupidity of her mother she was happy to have her in her life, she was going to be the next protector after her mother, however Rachel developed a soft spot for the girl and started to treat her almost like a daughter, she cared so much for this girl already, it was hard to be cold with her.  
“Well you go to the kitchen and eat something first then meet your mother in the gardens before we leave.” Rachel smiled to the girl, patting her on her back.  
“Where are you going?” Kira asked curiously.  
“Oh, we’re going to Dellburn to do some research.” Rachel preferred to keep the gory details out.  
“Can I go with you, please Rachel?” The elf girl asked with enthusiasm.  
“No I’m afraid that’s not possible Kira, one day. Now hurry up dear.” The girl bowed and ran to the kitchen.  
Rachel had to handle this problem with the death beasts bled to death, this was getting really suspicious and now that they had information from Cosima it was better to gather more data. Rachel finished her tea and went to get ready to leave; there was so much to do and so little time.

 

“That is a lot of blood, I mean, look at the size of that Hornet Berserker, we need to find the source Alison, Sarah is right.” Rachel remained on top of her stallion, observing the remnants of the savage beast and Sarah. The elf was leaning down inspecting closely the ground  
“This prints are small, human, probably a woman.” Sarah traced with her hand the barely noticeable print.  
“A woman did this? But what did she do with all the blood, disappear it magically?” Alison was incredulous. Her hand resting on her face, her pose pretty uptight, which meant she was getting stressed. Sarah suddenly grabbed her left shoulder, the runes hurting her as Rachel could see in her expression and then some “Sarah, your nose, it’s bleeding.”  
Sarah stood up and cleaned the red from her face. She was looking all around her, her senses probably alerting her of something.  
“What is it Sarah?” Alison clasped her bow harder, ready to jump into action.  
“It feels evil, it’s close.” Sarah clenched her teeth, the runes were giving a weird glow. The body is still warm, whoever did this is around here.” Sarah unsheathed her sword, “Alison, stay with Rachel and cover my back, yeah?” she move to the borderline of the woods, Sarah has been feeling this since she started to had nightmares months ago, whatever was going on it felt evil, the runes allowed her to be more sensitive to this kind of things but of course, with a price.

Sarah paid attention to the sounds around her, her hearing was much better than a human, she could hear the faintest of sounds which meant that she could hear Rachel getting off every single time she was in her chambers. She was completely fucked up.  
And she turned around just in time, the arrow grazing her arm and not getting in her head. Sarah ran towards the direction where the arrow came from and she hoped as hell that Alison was right behind her.  
Sarah was catching up fast, the shooter was a couple of meters in front of her.  
“Oi! Stop right there!” But the shooter was not stopping anytime, when another arrow made the shooter slow its speed. Alison was one awesome archer, so Sarah took advantage of that to jump on the shooter who had a mask covering its features, the only thing visible were the red eyes?  
Both rolled on the floor but the shooter quickly regain its footing. Sarah slashed with her sword but the mysterious shooter blocked, Sarah and the shooter fought hard, Sarah attacking but the shooter was blocking her, like it was easy to predict her attacks.  
“Gods damn it Sarah stop moving so much or you’re the one who is getting pierced!” Alison’s voice could be heard from a distance, she was trying to point but the two warriors were fast and deadly. Sarah twisted her body evading an attack and quickly with her dagger slashed the shooter’s leg, the blood quickly seeping through the wound. However the shooter also took advantage of Sarah’s lower position to punched her in the face, the elf’s sword flew through the air landing several feet away and Sarah lost her balance, the shooter kicked her with her knee, another blow was coming but Sarah recovered quickly and blocked.  
“Who are you!” Sarah kept blocking trying to find who was behind the mask, but the shooter even though it was bleeding it seemed like it didn’t felt the pain. With her dagger, Sarah slashed the torso of the shooter, again it was like it didn’t feel anything at all.  
“What are you!” Sarah somersaulted to avoid the agile fighter who was attacking in such a familiar way, there was something about the style and flow of the attacks of this shooter that Sarah felt a bit dumbfounded by it. The mystery attacker raced to a nearby tree and climbed on one of the branches using it as a lever to get enough air and shoot a couple of arrows. The arrows flew fast and even though Sarah backflipped to avoid the shots, one tore her right shoulder, yet Sarah also threw her dagger reaching the heart of the mysterious shooter.

“Bloody hell!” Sarah was pretty sure that dagger was buried in the shooter’s heart, so why on earth he was walking like nothing happened?.  
The shooter took the dagger out from his chest and let the dagger fell to the floor covered in blood. Sarah was now freaked out, this was not normal, she was dealing with something inhumane.  
“Are you a zombie?” Sarah was in complete disbelief, her shoulder now numb, she had to take that damn arrow out or she was going to have a lot of trouble. The shooter walked straight to Sarah, the red eyes piercing her. Sarah was paralyzed by fear.  
“No dipshit, an undead.” The shooter spoke, a very familiar voice coming out behind that mask. Sarah frowned “Wha’?”, she was completely distracted so she never saw the spinning kick coming for her head.  
Lights out.


	3. A wound that never heals

She felt so weak, the loss of blood made her feel dizzy yet she couldn’t die so that was not a problem, however losing blood meant her body would be weak and the thirst was going to hit her pretty bad, she was going to be on a rampage to drink and she could kill innocent people. That was the motivation to fight the thirst, to avoid killing innocents, yet she was sluggish to be able to kill a savage beast. That meant that weak humans were her best option.  
After she got the message that Henrik had the orbs he was looking for and was coming to Dyad, Beth tried as hard as she could to call Sarah’s attention, which she did successfully. She had alerted that something was up, and maybe that would be enough to warn them about Henrik and the Forsaken that came to conquer Leda. Beth had a lot of trouble reaching her cabin, she knew that the thirst was so close now but she couldn’t move anymore, she just hoped that an animal came to try to eat her so she could kill it instead and drink.  
_______  
Sarah was pacing side to side trying to explain the events that befell recently. “Beth is alive, I am not crazy.”  
“Dude relax, I’m not saying you’re nuts, but what you described should not exist.” Cosima frowned trying to give a proper explanation.  
“According to the sorcerer’s spell book the undead are beings that were revived by dark magic pertaining to the Proletheans.” Delphine explained, she looked at Cosima and smiled.  
“Prolethea is pretty far away man, and why the Forsaken will come to Leda?” Cosima held Delphine’s hand and kissed it.  
“I don’t care Cos, Beth is alive, and she is out there!” Sarah was desperate to find her friend, even if she was now an undead.  
“Sarah you need to take it easy, we don’t know if she is really Beth. They did something to her when they stole her corpse man, she might have changed. I need to seek more info about the Forsaken with Delphine, as soon as we have more on them I’ll let you guys know.”  
“Very well, that makes sense instead of acting impulsively Sarah.” Rachel was worried more about Alison. As soon as Sarah woke up after treating her injuries she told them about Beth. Alison couldn’t believe it but then something in her changed. She just left and went back home, Rachel had no clue what she was doing but she hoped that Alison didn’t do something stupid like Sarah was suggesting.  
“All right, I’ll just keep an eye around Dyad for her; the undead are killing all this animals and certain humans, correct?” Sarah was more calmed now, trying to make sense of all of this.  
“As far as we can tell in Dyad we have been getting mostly animals. In other kingdoms people have been found dead.” Rachel explained the horrors of the villages and the stories that people told about the stench of death near those places.  
“That’s good news; this means that if indeed it’s Beth she is not killing humans. For now.” Cosima took her books and packed them.  
“We must go now.” Cosima bowed alongside Delphine and went back to their home to find answers.  
Sarah took a seat now that Cosima and Delphine were gone, she was trying hard to think of places where Beth could be hiding and the reason why she waited so long to appear, maybe she was trapped and escaped recently, probably she was under a spell. Whatever reason she could think of she had to believe in Beth.  
“How are you feeling?” Rachel asked out of nowhere. The queen stood up and approached the elf.  
“I’m fine, you need me to escort you somewhere your majesty?” Sarah stood up to follow her queen.  
“Good, I am in need of… capable hands.” The queen strolled down the hall to the exit, Sarah followed a bit confused.  
“Your majesty, what exactly do you need?” Sarah was still trying to think where she could find Beth when Rachel pushed her against the door. She took her hand and guided it between her legs.  
“Bloody hell.” Sarah barely said when Rachel planted a rough kiss on her lips. “Do you understand now, elf?”  
“Yeah, loud and clear.”  
They didn’t make it to the bedroom; the stairs was good enough to fuck each other out. That was what it was, no feelings involved, keep it physical and no one would have to go through heartbreak again. They were too old for that lovey-dovey shit anyway.

After struggling to reach the royal chambers the unusual pair made it to the bed, Sarah was spent on top of the queen, her breaths ragged trying to gather her thoughts.  
“Could you stop doing that?” Rachel clasped Sarah’s cheeks digging her nails on her face.  
“Doing wha’?”  
“Thinking about Beth while you're fucking me.” Rachel pulled Sarah closer and bit her neck.  
“Gods dammit! You are going to make a fucking hole Rachel. I already have enough wounds to keep adding more you know.”  
“Then stop!” Rachel rolled out of the bed, took her robe from the rack and put it on.  
“I can’t, not when I know she is back Rachel, she is my friend.” Sarah tried to convince herself more than Rachel.  
“Was, she was your friend. If she is undead then she is not herself anymore, she is an abomination and we must kill her.”  
“NO! We are not killing her, are you insane?” Sarah put on her clothes, this was going to get ugly.  
“You dare to disobey me, elf?” Rachel was now in her iceberg mode, cold, calculating, evil.  
“I’m not going to kill her.” Sarah stood in front of Rachel defiantly, imposing her stronger build.  
“You’re not the only one I have at my disposition, elf.” Rachel smirked, her words meaning more than she intended and of course, Sarah knew her well, too well. Her face changed in an instant, anger and pain all mixed together.  
“Who else are you banging? Tell me!” Sarah took her by the shoulders shaking her a bit. “Is it, is it...no you wouldn’t mess with any of our friends, which would be too low for you. Then who-”  
“Excuse me my lady I, oh sorry I didn’t know you two, um, er-” Daniel stood at the door rather embarrassed.  
“Are you bloody serious!? Daniel??” Sarah was mad and extremely jealous. Rachel didn’t say a thing which prove that Sarah guessed right, she took Rachel by the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, she crushed her lips to the queen and once she was done she released her gasping for air. She turned around and stormed out of the room and when she passed by Daniel she said “up yours!” and left.

Sarah went to Cosima’s place, for some reason she felt more comfortable talking with Cos about her shitty life. After saying hello to Delphine and Elise, Delphine leaned down to peck Cos on the lips and went out with her daughter to do some errands while her mum talked with auntie Sarah.  
“You are so lucky, you have a beautiful family.” Sarah took a seat and drank the cup of tea that Cosima offered her.  
“Yeah, I know man, they are my life. But I guess you’re not here to talk about me. I found interesting info about the undead if that’s what you came for.”  
“Yeah the undead, right.” Sarah tried her best to conceal her anger yet Cos was a great observer.  
“Is that a hickey? It’s kinda bleeding. You two like it rough don’t you?” Cosima pointed out.  
Sarah sighed, “Yeah yeah, the undead Cos.” She needed to stop thinking about that bitch, better to occupy her mind with the undead problem.  
“All right man, but you know you can talk to me. Anyway the undead are from Prolethea, they have eternal life but they gather strength from the blood of the living. I found that they can revive the dead using dark magic. The question is if they revived Beth they needed her for something.” Cosima explained all the crazy theories that crossed her mind. What they could conclude was that the Forsaken came here for something that Beth could retrieve, a magical object that the undead couldn’t touch but Beth could maybe because her elven heritage.  
“Bloody hell, I met Beth years ago. I remember now, I thought I was speaking with a ghost Cosima. I was kind of drunk but she came to me and in short told me to get my shit together.”  
“Really? So she has been around all this time in Dyad?” Cosima started to flip pages on one of her many books.  
“This means that they have been planning this carefully, none of this is random. I need something specific to look for man, we need to find Beth.” Cosima pointed out.  
“Yeah, I have to go now back to my prison.” Sarah stood up but Cosima held her arm.  
“Dude you’re pissed, just spill okay. It might be good for you.” Cosima smiled trying to encourage her friend.  
Sarah took a few deep breaths and sit down again, “She’s banging some other dude and that pisses me off, that’s all Cos.”  
Cosima raised her eyebrows “Really? Never would have guessed since the only one with bruises all around her neck in that castle is you.” Cosima grinned trying to ease the tension of her friend.  
“Yeah I’m her property Cos, she likes to show off.” Sarah smiled back, she was really grateful to have Cosima on her side.  
“True, but you can quit anytime and let Fee take your place, but you are too hardheaded and you won't go, so that’s the thing. You like her a lot and she likes you too dummy. Rachel is like an alpha wolf, she is marking you to spook away any suitor you may have. She is not claiming that other guy, isn’t she?”  
Sarah frowned while thinking if she ever saw a single scratch on Daniel the boy toy, but she couldn’t come with any “Nothing.”  
“See? She only wants you idiot, so let her fuck the entire army if she wants to.”  
“That is not helpful Cosima.” Sarah stood up ready to go back to her post.  
“Yeah, sorry man, but don’t worry okay?”  
Sarah said her goodbyes and returned to her cold and lonely room.  
_______  
She couldn’t help but be back to her home, where Ali lived with her family. She was so thirsty now, so damn thirsty, but she needed to see her, to draw strength from her determination to move on, to keep her family together.  
“Let’s go kids we need to go grandma’s place or she will be mad.” Alison grabbed her bag and walked to the front door. Gemma and Oscar followed her mother. Beth watched closely, her husband stayed in the house. Beth really hated the guy; he was a prick who got married because their families arranged the thing. When Alison found out she couldn’t bear children after the war with the Orcs the asshole never stopped blaming her for fighting like a man.  
“It is time to pay Donald.” Beth moved through the backyard of the house and climbed to the balcony with all her remaining strength, she couldn’t hold it any longer; the thirst was driving her mad. She entered through Gemma’s bedroom and once inside she walked towards the man who treated Ali like trash.  
The man was in the kitchen complaining and talking shit, Beth came from behind, “Hello Donnie.” Alison’s husband turned around and when he saw Beth he drop the dishes on the floor, breaking instantly, “What the fu-“ Beth did not wait one second and slashed his throat, the body fell limp to the floor, the gurgling sounds of despair, his eyes shutting down slowly. Beth leaned over his body and licked the blood, tasting it first, then she sucked his bloody neck feasting in the warm liquid. Beth pressed closer, the sounds of pleasure while sucking him dry made the scene the more disturbing, but she didn’t care, after all she was undead.


	4. The blood that gives me warmth

“I am so sorry for your loss Alison.” Sarah offered her sympathies to her friend whose husband was murdered. Sarah rested her hand on her shoulder offering strength.  
“It was her Sarah.” Alison was sad not for Donnie but for her kids. Even though Donnie was kind of a useless husband their kids were loved and she was grateful for that. “We don’t know that. Just stay home Alison and stay close to your kids.” Sarah warned before leaving Alison to mourn her husband.  
Sarah took a look around, her runes were hurting a bit, which she learned to recognize as danger. If indeed it was Beth who killed Alison’s husband then Rachel was probably right, she was not herself anymore. Her husband was found bled out in the kitchen, the killer went through the balcony, one single slash through his throat and he was done. According to Cosima the blood was what provided the undead energy, and if she hurt badly Beth in their previous encounter that probably translated into an undead looking for blood. Yet they never had an attack in town before, so Sarah was very confused or she probably was in denial about Beth.  
______  
“What do you think you are doing Elizabeth?” Henrik walked towards Beth who was lying on the bed, still in need of blood.  
“I was hungry, that was all Henrik, I swear.” Beth knew that Henrik needed her, that was the only reason she was still “alive”, he had given her heart to the banshees therefor he could do with her as he wished.  
“And yet you have alerted the queen of our presence here, which was foolish. This means that we will have to attack now. Feed properly Elizabeth, you will have to act soon or else your dear friend might suffer another loss in her family.” Henrik turned around and disappeared.  
Well, this represented that Henrik plans had now to speed up, that was good. If only she could feel disgusted by what she did, to kill a human, not in a thousand years she would have thought of doing it, yet now she was different, she didn’t feel a thing. Nothing at all. She seated on the bed, she was so dizzy, the hunger was driving her insane and she needed to hunt a beast and quick. With all her remaining strength she got out of her cabin and went into the woods. She walked for several hours but the damn beasts were actually running away from her, they could perceive her evilness, the wrongness in her. At least Donnie’s blood served to close the wounds she had, but Sarah kicked her ass pretty good and she was in need of more food.  
She was so close to her cabin after giving up her search, she needed to rest more before she tried to move away again or she was seriously going to end in the ground for a long time. A couple more feet and she would be-  
“Beth?”  
She froze...that voice, she would recognize it even in hell.  
“Beth is that you?” Alison approached slowly, fearful.  
Beth turned around to look at her old flame. “Why are you here Ali.”  
“It’s really you.” Alison’s voice was not of anger, like Beth expected.  
“I’m not. I died Ali. What you see is just a reflection of my past self. Now please go.” Beth warned.  
“You killed Donnie. Why?” Alison had a dagger in her hand. Beth noticed.  
“I was hungry, don’t you see my eyes Ali? They are crimson red, like the blood I drank from that asshole.  
“You knew he was unfaithful, you knew he was a drunkard. You have been watching over me.” Alison got closer to Beth.  
Beth couldn’t deny it. She had been watching her since she came back taking care of her children and her.  
“What you did was not in any way okay Beth, but I don’t feel bad for it either. I am the monster Beth, not you.”  
“He wasn’t good to you, makes sense that you don’t feel bad for that fucker. You have to go now Alison. The undead are coming, go warn Sarah.” Beth tried to look strong but her body was not cooperating. She needed to lay her body against a tree or else she was going to fall on her face.  
Alison noticed so she went quickly to her aid, yet when she touched her, only then, she realized that Beth was not herself anymore.  
“You’re so cold.” Alison kept her hands holding Beth, her red eyes focusing on her neck, she was so hungry, she could feel Alison’s pulse. Beth pushed her away.  
“Don’t come any closer Ali!” Beth was really scared to hurt her; the hunger was driving her to the edge.  
Alison suddenly slashed her wrist, “you want this?”  
Beth eyes were wide in horror, “what the fuck are you doing? Are you insane?” Beth turned around and ran as far as she could before falling limp on the floor. She was scared shitless to hurt her, and with the last threads of sanity she had she escaped the temptation, for now.  
_______  
“That was stupid Alison.” Sarah scolded her friend, she could understand her reasons but still, it was dangerous.  
“She didn’t hurt me Sarah nor my children during all this time, she is our Beth.” Alison defended; she put her hand on her face, a gesture she did when she was tense.  
“Dude, Beth killed Donnie, she could have hurt you, just saying.” Cosima tried to put some sense into Alison’s lack of self-preservation.  
“Anyway, she said that the undead were coming.” Alison repeated the words that Beth said to her. The rest of her friends listened trying to understand the real purpose of the undead being here in Leda.  
“All righ’ we need to find their leader, Beth must be following orders, yeah?” Sarah already was sheathing her sword and dagger ready to go out and hunt those-  
“Woah man, no need to rush, we still don’t know what is this they are looking for.” Cosima started to review her notes and books still looking for more clues. The door to the library opened and a messenger came to Sarah, the messenger spoke close to the elf. Sarah’s expression turned serious and nodded.  
“I need to go with the queen, shit is bad out there.” Sarah announced and ran towards the throne room, where Rachel was attending some emissaries from some outer town.

Sarah waltzed into the throne room not giving a fuck what Rachel was doing, “excuse me your majesty I have news of utter importance.” Sarah waited the queen’s response but as usual Rachel gave her the silent treatment and a killer stare.  
“There is no time for this shite Rachel, the undead attacked a nearby village we need to go now!” Sarah gave a shit about the people in there. However, she called Rachel’s attention, particularly because she was being extremely disrespectful and bold.  
“Excuse me gentlemen I have to speak with this elf in private.” Rachel walked away and Sarah followed. When Sarah closed the door she walked towards Rachel to explain in detail the situation, instead what she got in return was a slap.  
“Last time you speak to me like that elf!” Rachel was pretty mad.  
“People are dying out there!” Sarah didn’t give a damn, she wanted to go out and kill undead or something.  
“I already know you idiot, but there is nothing we can do for them, they are already dead Sarah, my men are going to burn the entire town before any of those corpses come back to life.” Rachel was not kidding, she was all business.  
“Wait you can’t, there might be a chance to-“  
“No, I ordered to burn the entire village, period. It is for the safety of the rest of the kingdom.”  
Sarah closed her fists, she was disappointed, angry that Rachel was not going to help those innocents, “you’re a monster, how can I have feelings for someone so empty inside.”  
Sarah turned around ready to go, yet Rachel stopped her “don’t go elf, you’re going to stay right here.” “Leithio nin!” Sarah yanked her arm away from Rachel’s grasp. “Amin feuya ten' ll.”  
“Pe-channas!” Rachel growled.  
“Ego mibo orch.” Sarah stomped out of the room and went to meet her friends. She told them the situation and asked for backup.

 

Alison Cosima and Sarah went to the town of Willodale to see what just happened.  
“Bloody hell, the runes are fucking hurting.” Sarah grabbed her shoulder to try to ease the pain. Cosima took out her wand and with an incantation did a magical sweep of the area.  
“Dude this is showing dark magic traces, which means that we might find more undead.”  
“Let’s be just careful, shall we?” Alison took her bow and arrow and was at the ready, just like Beth taught her. If that idiot was stubborn to push her away she was the double of stubborn. She was not going to lose her again, even if she was undead.  
“Oh god? Those are...kids.” Alison walked close to inspect the corpses on the floor. The stench of blood was making them pretty uncomfortable.  
“Dude those forsaken are heartless, they didn’t spare the kids. I can’t stop thinking about Elise you know or Kira, even Oscar and Gemma man. If Beth comes closer I swear to the gods I am going to freeze her ass man.”  
“Beth won’t hurt us Cosima, why no one believes in her.” Alison kept inspecting the surrounding houses looking for survivors, Sarah as well.  
Sarah wanted to say she agreed with Alison yet the sight of Donnie’s corpse and thinking of Kira made her stay silent. She didn’t know if she really could trust Beth anymore. Far away an orange glow could be seen a distance away from where they were.  
“Shit, Rachel’s goons are burning the town, if we’re going to find survivors we need to do it fast.” Sarah hurried looking around the corpses for someone who could be alive.  
“Oh oh.” Alison was staring at a distance.  
“What’s up man?” Cosima joined Alison and when she saw what she was looking at “Oh shit.”  
“Oi! You two move.” Sarah came to haste their friends “wha’?”  
“The zombie apocalypse dude.” Sarah looked right where her friends were staring. “Bloody hell.”  
Several bodies started to rise from the floor, their lifeless bodies moving once again.  
“Listen, this things are not going to die easy, Beth gave me a run for my money.” Sarah explained.  
“They are not going to die by these weapons, we need to burn them or behead them.” Cosima took out her short sword, and signaled Alison to do the same. “These corpses are going to be extremely thirsty so beware, okay?” Alison and Sarah nodded in unison.  
The shit was hitting the fan soon, they position back to back to protect each other, “we need to keep them inside the town. Don’t let any undead pass through here, yeah?” Sarah was wielding both her elven sword and dagger, this was going to get nasty and fast.  
The new corpses didn’t take long to attack; the good thing is that they were sloppy since they were recently brought back to life. The girls moved faster, hitting limbs and beheading everything that was in front of them, however Alison hesitated when a little one attacked her. The little undead bit her on the shoulder tearing flesh, Cosima came to help her by stabbing the tiny undead and ripping it from her torso.  
“You okay?” Cosima asked gasping for breath. Alison nodded.  
Sarah was slashing her sword and dagger at the undead coming at her. She was beheading one when another jump at her leg, she stabbed the undead in the head and took him off her leg. Even though the runes gave her faster reflexes the undead attacked in group which was difficult, she killed one after another, however it was inevitable to leave unscathed.  
“Time to get out of this hellhole.” Sarah ran to their horses with Alison and Cosima before the whole place went down, the flames roaring now too close to them.  
The ride home was fast, at least the horses ran like the wind and they made the return to the castle pretty quick.  
“Those bastards will attack again and we need to be ready, they simply won’t die unless we chop their heads off.” Alison was bleeding profusely from her shoulder wound, yet she didn’t seem to bother.  
“Yeah, I’ll let Rachel know when she decides to listen to me again.” Sarah was pretty sure she was in big trouble but she had to try to save those villagers.  
“Man I don’t like this. I think is best if Delphine takes Elise to Black Mountain. You should send your kids away as well Alison. At least Kira is safe in the elven academy.” Cosima had minor wounds on her face and her clothes were a bit scorched.  
“Yeah, this might escalate quickly. Take care you two I’m going back to the castle.” Sarah rode until the gates of the Dyad Castle. She left her stallion on the stable and went right back to her room. Except that it was Rachel who was waiting for her in her bedroom.  
“What the…” Sarah was pretty surprised, last time they talked Rachel was being a bitch.  
“I see you’re back in one piece elf.” Rachel was seating in her bed drinking a glass of water. To her side a bottle of booze.  
“Yeah, thank the gods. They bit the entire village you know? Even the kids.” Sarah started to remove her leather vest with care, trying to avoid messing more her torn abdomen. Rachel was so used to see her elf bleeding everywhere; still it was hard to see what her body endured, the body that protected hers. Then Sarah proceeded to remove her worn battle boots followed by her leather pants. Her tight was bleeding as well, the damn undead tore a bit of flesh.  
“Sit down.” Rachel ordered; her voice flat yet commanding. Sarah arched her brow but did as she was told. Rachel walked right where the elf was seated, she caressed Sarah’s’ cheek and then she hit her.  
“Bloody hell what the-“  
Rachel emptied the contents of the alcoholic beverage over her wounds. Sarah was cursing like a drunkard in a bar fight. Rachel smiled satisfied that her elf even though complained a lot she didn’t move. Then she removed her robe revealing a black silk nightgown that shut Sarah up completely.  
“So that’s how you’re gonna play?” Sarah’s husky voice and yellow eyes were evidence of her arousal.  
Rachel straddled the elf and made sure to remind her who was her queen.  
______  
Alison sent her kids to her mother’s for a while, it was important to keep them as far away as possible just in case things went terribly wrong. Those undead were not like Beth, her elf was strong, yet she had killed Donnie. Alison was pretty confused. She wanted to believe her Beth was back not like the monsters she fought today.  
Alison was on her bedroom looking at her reflection, trying to clean the wound and sew the gash she had on her deltoid. She couldn’t see properly, instead she went to the closet to take out more candles, but to her surprise when she was returning there was someone else in that room with her. The box of candles were scattered on the floor and one stopped right in front of Elizabeth Childs boot.  
“Beth.” Alison stood still, keeping her distance from the elf, whose red eyes were nothing like those beautiful hazel ones she once had.  
Beth licked her lips, her throat was dry and the desperation in her eyes was visible, yet she didn’t move. Alison saw that her line of sight was focused on her wound.  
“You want to drink, I get it, but can I trust you Beth?” Alison looked into the depth of her crimson eyes. Beth took three steps forward and now their faces were inches apart.  
“Always.” Beth kissed her. Her cold lips tasting the warmth and wetness of her mouth. She dropped kisses on her neck and when she reached her shoulder she licked the wound and then sucked with all she got, pushing the Dyadite into the bed. Alison’s moans surprised both, for some reason the fact that Beth was feeding from her while they touched and kissed was something really erotic. The cold of her skin made her shiver but she didn’t care since there were other places that were already burning of desire for the undead.


	5. I surrender to you

Beth woke up first the next morning, if she had her heart she could bet it would be beating so fast, the sight of beautiful Alison making her needy. Alison was shivering because of her, she wanted to be the one providing the warmth but she couldn’t, not anymore. So Alison was surrounded by blankets while Beth watched her sleep until her own tiredness claimed her last night.  
And the feeding was so damn sexy, Beth never thought that drinking blood from the loveliest human ever was going to be this arousing, even though she couldn’t feel like she used to, just looking at Alison’s expression made her stomach tingle while she drank. Beth tried to be as gentle and careful as she could and controlling the demon inside of her to avoid draining her last drop of blood required a lot of control and discipline, she was on the verge of losing to the undead in her, so close to be ripped of human feelings forever. It was an intoxicating sensation, one that she was going to have to get over it or she was going to hurt Alison for real.  
Beth tried to dress as quietly as possible, she didn’t want to wake Alison and even though she drank blood and felt much stronger, she couldn’t risk being close to her when all she wanted to do was suck that damn vein in her neck. So she dressed up and once she was ready she kissed her softly on her temple and left.  
_______  
“All of them were dead, they are feeding and converting them in undead. They are creating an army.” Sarah explained to the council the situation of the town destroyed by the Forsaken.  
“Still that does not explain their motives.” Angie Deangelis, councilwoman and trusted member of the close circle of counselors of her royal majesty Rachel Duncan I spoke her ideas.  
“I understand that we have no information whatsoever, but we need to get ready to defend our kingdom.” Rachel made eye contact with each member of the town council to make sure they understood the severity of the situation.  
In the end all of them agreed to increase patrolling in their respective areas and establish a curfew.  
Once the room was emptied and Sarah was left with Rachel alone only then she dared to speak to Rachel again.  
“Are we going to stay here waiting for them to attack? Why didn’t you send the army to look for the undead, they have to be nearby.”  
“I can’t send my men when we are not sure where they are.” Rachel sat into her desk and took out several documents that required her attention. It was clear that she was avoiding speaking about last night, when she banged Sarah hard and wild and of course when she was done she left the poor elf to deal with her shit all alone.  
Sarah was so tired of this thing between them, someone had to give yet both were terribly obstinate.  
“I will find this Forsaken leader and I will kill him. I’m going with Cosima now, if you don’t need my services your majesty then I’ll be heading out.” Sarah turned on her heel, yet Rachel stopped her “Don’t go yet elf.” Sarah waited.  
The sound of her heels echoed in the meeting room, she stopped right behind her and then she leaned her head on her back. Sarah didn’t move, she didn’t even dare to breathe. This was something completely out of character, Rachel never leaned on anyone, but here she was, her head between Sarah’s shoulder blades. That was the most affection Sarah was going to get from her.  
“I’ll be back unharmed my queen.” Rachel had to be probably freaked out by the amount of wounds she had been collecting since she was a young elf. Maybe it was too much for Rachel to stand or she simply felt responsible because it was Sarah’s job to keep her safe.  
“Good.” That was it. The small moment of intimacy gone, she returned to do her things so Sarah left.  
_____  
“We already have the orbs of the sun and the orb of the moon, we just need the one in Dyad Elizabeth, it is time to do your part, only you can take the orb of light and darkness” Henrik showed her the orbs he already had to give her an idea of what to look for.  
“So where do I have to look for them? I have been in this town for years and I have not noticed a thing Henrik.”  
“Because it is guarded by the protector, and you are the only one who can fight her now. Being an elf and undead gave you the strength and speed you were lacking.” Henrik provided a sword.  
“This is infused with dark magic, I can feel it.” Beth took a long look at the steel, impressed by the quality.  
“Indeed, you will feel the calling of the orb, follow it and bring it to us. You will attack Dyad, maybe create a distraction and when you can will sneak in the castle and get the orbs.”  
“I understand.” Beth sheathed the sword and watched as Henrik disappeared again.  
If Sarah was the one protecting the orb meant only one thing, she had to go for the queen herself, Rachel Duncan. And that was going to be a big issue because Sarah was going to defend that woman to death. She needed to distract her in order to do what she had to do. Beth was willing to do anything to protect Alison even if it meant to kill the queen, the woman Sarah Manning loved the most.  
Beth couldn’t refuse the orders, the banshees had her heart on behalf of Henrik, and whoever had the heart of an undead had their control, she couldn’t fight this.

She went to the outer regions of the town, near Highmeadow. She walked with her hoodie on, covering her elven ears and to avoid people identifying her, she took note of her surroundings. If she attacked this place Sarah would have to come, she couldn’t allow injustice, she was like that, and that was her weakness. If she killed the queen however, Sarah’s wrath was going to be enough for her to kill her and end her suffering as an undead. She couldn’t feel remorse anymore, she could do it.  
Once Beth did the recognition of the area she cut her wrist letting the blood fall to the soil “Brothers and sisters, you who are Forsaken will come to my aid, feed and end the suffering of this humans. I, Elizabeth Childs summon you.” She finished the summoning enchantment, her undead followers were going to follow her blood trace and then she was going to kill every human in this place. Maybe, this way Alison would have to see the real monster she had become.  
______  
“The undead can be anywhere Sarah, they usually prefer underground facilities though. And if we find a good source of food for them as well we can pinpoint their location.” Cosima marked the Leda map with her quill selecting all the possibilities.  
“Are you kidding?” Sarah looked at the map in disbelief, so many possibilities in Leda. Cosima had written something almost in every part of the map.  
“But mon amour, think of the places where we found the corpses, there is pattern there.” The voice of Delphine could be heard through a crystal Cosima had over the table. The sorceress had left to Back Mountain with her daughter Elise with the pretext to visit Elise’s grandparents but the truth was that Cosima didn’t want any of them here when the undead came and shit exploded.  
“Woah, you’re right my baguette, there is a pattern.” Cosima started to write more things on the map. Sarah just stared in shock at the weird pet names Cosima used.  
“Baguette? Really?” Sarah commented, she could hear Delphine’s laugh through the crystal.  
“Oui Sarah, ma chérie uses a lot of crazy names so don’t get surprise if you hear her calling me a puppy.”  
“Because it’s true, you are my puppy.” Cosima grinned while working on the map. A bark manifested the discontent of Delphine’s minion.  
“Yeah yeah I hear you Truffles you are my puppy as well man, chill.” Cosima finished tracing lines on the map.  
“Shit, you were right there is a pattern. Look Sarah.” Cosima showed the map to the elf.  
Sarah inspected the map and looked at Cosima with a confused stare.  
“Let me explain dude, this marks represent where the corpses were found here and here. Near these places we have the Scarlett Monastery and right here we have the Tomb of the Elven Queen.”  
“Okay, so?” Sarah was still lost.  
“There is a legend about the orbs that the gods left to mankind. They gave each race a gift, and to each race they also provided an orb. After the Neolution war the gods removed the gifts but not the orbs. If combined, the orbs will provide the same power as the gods themselves.” Delphine explained in detail about the consequences of having the power of this orbs.  
“But that is a legend.” Sarah could not believe something like that.  
“Man, the runes you are sporting in your arm were supposedly a legend. The power of the dragon riders is within you dude and that was a myth so don’t give me that face.”  
Cosima was right; anything was possible in the world of Leda. The runes she had on her shoulder were proof of that.  
“All right, so how many orbs were given?” Sarah asked, she scratched her head trying to makes sense of all of this.  
“The orb of the moon was given to the fairies; the orb of the sun was given to the elves. The orb of light was given to the warlocks and the orb of dark to the humans.” Delphine informed. “But the warlocks don’t have that orb anymore; I believe Leekie took it with him.”  
“So that means that if Leekie took it, probably it’s in Dyad along with the other orb.” Sarah concluded. Cosima nodded to confirm her suspicions.  
“I’ll ask Rachel about it then, thanks Cos.” Sarah waved goodbye to her friend and rode her horse back to the castle.  
______  
Alison tried looking for Beth at her cabin but it was empty, she had disappeared and she had no clue where to look for her. She spent the whole morning reading about the Forsaken and their stories. The information was scarce since all of the stories were from a few people who had gone to Prolethea, and folk stories. What she could gather was that she couldn’t reverse the effect of being undead, once dead there was no turning back, Beth’s soul was lost forever. Something that called her attention was that Beth had no heartbeat, she noticed when Beth fell asleep last night; she woke up because the cold of Beth’s body was freezing her ass and when she turned to cuddle against her with a blanket she put her hand over her chest. Her heart was missing. She read that whoever had her heart could own her. Beth was like a slave right now, and she needed to find who it was to get her heart back. Beth was probably lost, her feelings of her life as an elf gone forever, but by the way she touched her, she knew something remained inside of her, the love she felt for her. She was not going to give up on her, no way.  
_______  
Rachel stared out in her balcony, the cold wind blowing softly on her face. She looked down, peasants working to survive the day to day, yet they were with whoever they wanted. Those peasants at her feet didn’t care if they married an orc if it was the one they loved, but no, she could not. The gods forbid Rachel Duncan laid her eyes on the most rebellious disrespectful unsubordinated elf she has ever met. Oh gods, how she remembered the first time she fucked that woman, they were just two stupid teens celebrating All Hallow’s Eve. No, you didn’t fuck her, Rachel knew she loved her that night she gave her heart to that damn elf and the next morning she simply disappeared for five years. That was the thing that scared her the most, that Sarah left her again. Since that day she had always wondered when was going to be the next time Sarah left her. She was afraid to be left alone, afraid to lose her; that one of these days she was going to come back in a casket. Her body was already showing the signs of a warrior who had many wars under her belt and she was just 30 years old.  
Rachel closed her eyes, letting the wind soothe her, what was she going to do? Would she choose the elf over everyone else? Over her people?  
“Rachel?” The girl voice interrupted her inner thinking.  
“Kira, you’re back I see. Doing errands with Mrs. S?” Rachel walked towards the young elf to greet her.  
“Yes, I will be staying in Dyad for a while. I thought my mom was going to be around but it seems she is out.” Kira smiled sheepishly.  
“She is with auntie Cosima doing business, she will be back soon. Would you like me to order something for you?” Rachel took the hand of the young child.  
“Yes thank you.” Rachel called her maids and ordered food for Kira. If there was something Rachel Duncan loved more than Sarah Manning was her daughter. She treated her like her own which might seem a bit weird since she was the next in line to protect her. Rachel was supposed to treat her like an asset yet she couldn’t, this child was so smart and cunning, but above all things she was so lovely.  
Kira sat to eat while Rachel joined her with a glass of wine, the girl had so much of her mother in her, her strength, her bravery, all features of elves, but she was also kind, like that idiot.  
“Rachel, do you love my mom?”  
Rachel almost spat her wine, that was unexpected. “Pardon?” Rachel arched her brow looking at the elf like she didn’t hear the first time.  
“Your heartbeat goes up when we talk about mom; I can hear it so clearly. The same goes when she is close to you. So why don’t you tell her?”  
Rachel was speechless, Kira could hear her, of course, she was an elf after all. But the girl was getting into a difficult topic she preferred to ignore.  
“That is something I have to solve with your mother Kira, nothing that should worry you.” Rachel tried to be as polite as she could. If it was someone else asking the question she probably would have send them to the dungeons.  
“Hey monkey!” Sarah came through the door and kneeled to hug her daughter. And damn, Kira was right, her heartbeat skyrocketed whenever that elf was close.  
“Sorry your majesty for the bother, my daughter can forget sometimes who she is.” Referring to the fact that Kira was like her mother, just a tool for her protection.  
“It is not a bother elf.” Yes, her mother could hear her heartbeat as well, but Sarah attributed it to her lust not love.  
“Monkey, I need to speak with the queen, why don’t you go to my room and then we can talk in there, yeah?” The girl hugged her mom once more and bowed to Rachel before departing.

“What is it now Sarah? More undead business I presume.” Rachel crossed her legs and waited for Sarah to give her a huge explanation of what she had to do.  
“The Forsaken are looking for the orbs that were given by the gods, according to the legend, you were supposed to have the orb of darkness. Leekie brought the orb of light from Back Mountain.” Sarah was pacing like a lion in a cage, she was blabbering all the crazy shit Cosima probably explained earlier, however Rachel couldn’t pay attention, she just had eyes for the lean figure of her elf, how her biceps contracted when she moved her arms or the way that damn runes made her more appealing. The way her hazel eyes turned yellow when she was horny as fuck, she wanted that elf in her bed 24/7, she was tired of being alone, she was done being a tool for the people as well. She loved that elf.  
“Marry me” Rachel whispered knowing that Sarah was going to hear her perfectly.  
“…if we can get the orbs before the undead-” Sarah stopped oacing around the room and faced Rachel.  
“Wha’?” Sarah blinked in total confusion, not sure if she heard well or if she just imagined it.  
“You heard me elf.” Rachel tilted her head and smiled.


	6. Follow Your Heart

Sarah kept staring at her silver ring on her left hand while she waited outside the meeting room; three days ago she traveled to Mithrandír to get elven betrothal rings because that was the way it had to be. Yes, she went to fucking Mithrandír to get betrothal rings. She was marrying Rachel Duncan, Queen of Dyad, ruler of Leda blah blah blah. Of course, their engagement was a complete secret, no one could know, at least for now. Five days ago Rachel popped the question in the weirdest moment, yet it was so spontaneous that Sarah did not hesitate to say yes. After that incredible moment she had to spend the day with her daughter but once the night came and Mrs. S took off with Kira, she took her time with her fiancée, oh yes, she did sweet love to that asshole of bride to be Queen Rachel Duncan. And for the first time she heard the words she died to hear since she was 18: Gi Melin Sarah, Rachel had whispered before she fell asleep between her arms. She loved her, hell yeah to the gods. Finally something went well with her life.

When the meeting with the council ended the doors opened and her woman strode through the hall like the queen she was, power and elegance packed in a tiny package. Sarah stood up to escort her as always, but before getting in her usual position behind her she couldn’t help but to stare at the necklace Rachel now wore where her matching silver ring hung between the valley of her breasts. Sarah smiled to the floor to avoid getting caught smiling like an idiot.

Rachel and Sarah headed to the library where her friends were waiting to hear the news about the developments of the search of the orbs.

“So how did it go?” Alison was a bit pale, the shadows under her eyes a sign of the lack of sleep and the weird marks on her neck were extremely suspicious.

“The council has no idea where those orbs are, Daniel is searching the castle for clues and among Leekie’s items there was nothing to be found.” Rachel took her seat at the top of the table, the other women surrounding her.

“This complicates things, but the good thing is that the undead have to come as well. Maybe if we use them to find it the orbs for us we can focus on other things.” Cosima suggested.

“That is really a bad idea Cos, letting the undead get the orbs when they already have two is an awful suggestion.” Sarah shook her head.

“Well what do you suggest future Ms. Duncan-Manning or do you prefer Manning-Duncan?” Cosima grinned looking at her elf friend getting completely flustered.

“Bloody hell Cos what the hell are you talking about.” Sarah tried to avoid eye contact, but it was futile.

“Dude you are so obvious Sarah, you have this stupid smile on your face for 5 days straight man, which is extremely odd man. And then, BAM, you disappear and return with an elven silver ring. Suspicious I would say.”

“Shite Cos, you don’t miss a thing, yeah?” Sarah gave her a lopsided smile.

“It’s true then? You two are… really? Can you do that?” Alison was more skeptical.

“I am Queen Alison and I can do as I want nonetheless I rather have you keep it between us for now, yes?” Rachel spoke; her voice of finality which didn’t leave space to keep discussing the topic.

Sarah smiled to Rachel and then she understood, Cosima was right, she was smiling like an idiot every 5 minutes, which would blow the whistle to the rest of the castle inhabitants and that was not a good idea.

“Okay, back to topic, the undead. What are we gonna do about ‘em?” Cosima tilted her head frowning.

“Where is Beth, Alison?” Sarah asked.

“I don’t know. I have not seen her.” Alison sat straighter, her jaw tensing.

“Alison, you have been feeding her, those are knife cuts on your neck. She is the only one who drinks blood. So…” Sarah hunched on the chair, inclining her body forward and resting her arms on her legs, waiting for Alison’s response.

“I have not seen her Sarah, not since two nights ago.” That was all she said, the Beth topic was pretty sensitive to her.

“She might hold the key to this mess.” Sarah lowered her stare, looking at the tiles on the floor she tried to put herself in Beth’s place. What would she do if she was undead? She had to be controlled by someone.

“Shit! my dreams, it had to be her.” Sarah hit the table out of a sudden, calling the attention of her friends gathered around.

“Huh?” Cosima looked at her like she just went nuts.

“Um sorry about that. I have been having weird nightmares for a long time now. There is someone in the dream who speaks elvish and there’s blood. I think it’s the soul of Beth trying to ask for help.”

“That makes sense.” Rachel said more to herself than to the rest of the women around her.

“Not for me man.” Cosima was scratching her head trying to make sense of the dream.

“Sarah gets pretty disturbed when she has nightmares, she speaks elvish and she behaves like she had been stabbed.” Rachel explained in detail.

“Okay, that is creepy. You watch Sarah sleep.” Alison commented, making Rachel to get a bit flustered, which was a first for the queen.

“She was just checking that I didn’t run away.” Sarah smiled to her fiancé.

“But if the connection of that dream indeed has to do with Beth maybe we can try to do it on purpose. Communicate with her and find out what is going on.” Cosima quickly went to the bookshelf and took a couple of spell books. “Here it is. Dude I might use a sleep spell on you that might keep you connected with reality, that way you can be in control of the dream, like a dream walker.”

“I have no idea what you’re saying” Sarah frowned in confusion.

“You will remember in detail what happens and it will be easier to control where the dream goes.” Alison explained, Cosima nodded in confirmation kind of impressed.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Sarah thought that maybe this was what they needed to get answers.

 

 

She was again in that dark tunnel, the smell of blood suffocating her. This time she knew it was a dream so she didn’t fear it anymore; she walked slowly using the wall as guide to reach the room with the corpses. Once there she called for her friend “BETH?” Sarah kept walking, her boots splattering blood with each step. She looked around but there was no one to be seen. She moved to another room, this one was less putrid, still dark though. Sarah kept walking with caution, moving slowly and steady, each step propping her forward. She turned around a corner and went down the pathway until she reach a small waterfall, this place was the only that didn’t stink of blood and death.

“Dipshit?” Sarah moved her sight to the right side of the room, near a rock she could see Beth curled, hugging her knees and rocking her body back and forth.

“Beth!” Sarah walked towards her friend and sat beside her.

“You found me. You really took your time asshole.” Beth gave her a small smile.

“I’m here Beth, how can I help?”

“Killing me.”

Sarah remained silent, she was not going to kill her, not her childhood friend.

“Don’t ask me that Beth. There must be another way.”

“Don’t you see around you Sarah? This is the only place that remains pure of sin; all the blood, all the corpses, they are all mine and I didn’t feel regret. This is the only place that the undead haven’t tainted yet, because the memory of Alison is what gave me strength but I can’t fight anymore. You see the blood streaming down?” Beth pointed with her finger the other side of the room, where a small trail of blood was seeping through the wall. Sarah nodded.

“The undead is going to win Sarah, once this room is flooded with blood I’ll be gone forever. I need you to kill me. Henrik, the leader of the Forsaken has my heart. I don’t have more choice than to obey him. But being with Ali is what keeps me sane for now, however I can’t go back to her not when I am about to lose my sanity here. I might really hurt her.”

“Yeah, never took her to be kinky with all the blood fetish you two have going around.” Sarah smiled to her friend, trying to lighten the mood, that brought a grin to her friend’s face.

“I died with honor, I died beside you, my sister. Don’t let me taint that honor Sarah. I have no regrets of my live as an elf.”

Sarah hissed, her runes were burning, which meant that the undead noticed the intrusion. Sarah’s nose started to bleed.

“Please Sarah I’m counting on you and whatever happens follow your heart, keep it close to you at all times.”

 

Sarah woke up pretty startled, she was all sweaty and shaking, Rachel sat at the the edge of the bed and held her “Shhh, it’s okay. You are okay.” Sarah leaned on her chest and closed her eyes, the beating of Rachel’s heart gave her peace and so she drifted away.

_______

Once Sarah was fast asleep Rachel walked out of her bedroom, she closed the door and sat at the table where Cosima and Alison were waiting.

“How is she?” Alison broke the silence first.

“She was a bit agitated, but she is resting now.” Rachel served herself a cup of tea.

“Let’s hope that she gathered the information we need man. I have read several books about the orbs and nothing states there whereabouts. Maybe we should ask the priestess of the Light Temple.” Cosima suggested.

Rachel took a sip of her drink, “I already spoke with her. My parents were the ones who knew where was the orb given to us. I have no idea where it might be now.”

“Meaning we have to wait that the undead make their play.” Alison concluded.

The three women continued drinking their tea and eating their biscuits until Rachel spoke again.

“I’m going to need your presence here tomorrow night.” Rachel announced.

“Sure, no problem.” Cosima kept eating her biscuit when her face lighted “Shit, you did speak with the priestess, holy watershed you two are tying the knot!” Cosima was in shock.

“So soon?” Alison wondered.

“She is who she is; my elf is strong but not invincible. She tends to tempt death more than I would like.” Rachel put forth what was the obvious, the probabilities that Sarah lived were not high, not when she had to take every single blow aimed at the queen.

All of them understood, Cosima had Delphine and she knew that if she kept by the side of this women she exposed herself to death as well. Alison already lost Beth. So yeah, it was logical that Rachel would not like to wait any longer.

“Will be there your majesty.” Cosima affirmed with a smile.


	7. Till Death Do Us Part

She kissed her neck like there was no tomorrow, biting softly, scratching with her teeth her sensitive skin. Rachel moaned and pulled the hair of her elf. Rachel’s hazel eyes met Sarah’s golden eyes, “kiss me” Rachel commanded and of course Sarah complied. Sarah kissed her hard, Rachel bit her lower lip pulling it, drawing a bit of blood. She smiled in satisfaction. Sarah licked her lips and went back to work, kissing her until she was desperate for air, Rachel dig her nails on the elf’s back anchoring for the merciless assault.

Sarah’s rough hand traveled around the queen’s softer tights, while she trailed kisses on her collarbone and then to the mound of her breast. Her teeth pulling the hard nipple and suckling it. Rachel arched her back providing better access to the woman on top, her guttural sounds so arousing. Sarah was going to continue her path south when she wondered about the scar Rachel had on her left breast. She frowned looking at the thin line on her flawless skin when Rachel slapped her ass. “Ouch!”

“Why on earth are you stopping?” Rachel’s voice was so deep that sent electrical sparks into Sarah’s stomach.

“I was thinking when did you get this?” Sarah traced with her index the scar on her breast sending shivers to the human. “I mean, I remember this one here, that was my fault.” Sarah traced the old wound on Rachel’s shoulder, “and also this one, also my fault.” She traced her hip softly, “but this one, it’s been there since I saw you naked for the first time, though I never knew the source; it looks like a knife cut, it’s very precise.” She kissed the thin line and looked at Rachel waiting for her rebuttal. “I don’t know, it’s been there since I remember. Now could you please finish me off?” At that Sarah laughed and Rachel hit Sarah on the shoulder, hard. ”Okay okay, you sure are impatient your majesty and it’s not even our wedding night.” Sarah grinned and went down right away. She licked her clit tracing slow circles, Rachel anchored her hands on the sheets, fisting them hard. Sweet honey spilled from her core and Sarah savored it like she was eating ice cream, she was going to eat her whole. Sarah licked her fingers slowly teasing Rachel who was about to strangle her to death if the elf kept teasing her like that.

Once her fingers were inside her wet channel Sarah pumped hard and fast, Rachel´s breaths became ragged and when she came Sarah bit her inner thigh increasing the pleasure of the queen.

 

“Are you really sure you want to marry me?” Sarah was prone while Rachel traced the scars on her back. Both bodies glistening with sweat. Rachel clasped her face and looking straight into her eyes she said “You will be mine elf, only mine.”

“All righ’, your loss.” Sarah smiled and laid her head on the pillow letting Rachel trace her scars. Rachel loved the scars. It took awhile for Sarah to get comfortable to allow Rachel to touch her like this, almost reverently. Sarah felt like a monster compared to Rachel’s beauty, so the fact that Rachel got off by seeing her all wounded was one of the weirdest shit ever, nonetheless she loved the reaction that those scars elicited in the queen. She felt loved when she touched her just like this. Rachel got closer, delivering bites on her back, pulling her skin with her teeth and scratching her buttocks with her nails. Rachel had certain kinks that she only let Sarah see and enjoy, and that was why she loved the woman, this wild side of Rachel Duncan, marking her like property was only for her own entertainment, no one else had a clue how savage this woman could get in bed. Rachel started to grind against Sarah, her wetness between her legs moistening the elf.

“Bloody hell, you won’t give me five minutes at least?” Sarah turned around and in seconds had the queen restrained against the bed, which contributed more to her arousal. Rachel smirked, her eyes like a feral wolf ready to attack her prey. Sarah lowered her body on top of Rachel, her strong arms holding her weight, Rachel licked her lips in anticipation, when the lioness claimed her mouth she simply surrendered, biting Sarah’s shoulder while the lioness pushed her pelvis against her core, the movements of her hips intense, thrusting Rachel like a wild animal until she screamed her name.

 

 

Sarah, Alison and Cosima were meeting at the town’s tavern trying to come up with ideas to locate the two missing orbs from the Dyad Kingdom.

“If only I had a sense of what the orbs feel, you know? Maybe I could trace them with magic.” Cosima was reading more books looking for clues.

“What is it Sarah?” Alison noticed that Sarah was extremely quiet.

She shook her head, dismissing Alison’s concerns “I’m just thinking where to look for the orbs.” Alison squinted her eyes slightly, not buying her explanation. But Sarah couldn’t tell Alison that what Beth wanted the most was to be killed. She even didn’t know if she was going to be capable of doing so, even when her friend was no more it still was her body, her face.

“I suggest we stay on alert, we can’t do anything without a clue so we have to wait and it sucks. It’s the most we can do for now.” Sarah took her glass of water and took a long gulp.

“Then we will be staying in the castle, as soon as we hve news of the undead we can act accordingly.” Alison conveyed.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Cosima smiled with confidence; too bad Sarah wasn’t as optimistic.

The trio spent the rest of their afternoon hanging out in the tavern, it was a lovely day among friends. Beth was missed during this meetings, but her memory remained with them and that’s the reason why Sarah had so much fear for what her sister requested, death.

_______

Rachel finished her meeting with the council, solving smaller problems was so much easier when you didn’t have a sword hanging over your head. Rachel knew the clock was ticking, she was running out of time. This situation with the Forsaken had complicated a lot of things, and it was her fault. She was a monster as Sarah sometimes called her, she was the one responsible for all this madness.

Rachel went out of the castle, she requested not to be followed and of course, her men obeyed, if it was Sarah she simply would ignore her and stay with her, that’s why she loved her so much, that stupid elf was so damn protective and loyal, but she needed to do this alone.

Rachel kept walking towards the entrance of the forest, there was an old chapel in there, and she kept going even though she was getting nervous. She approached the old wooden door and pushed it. The door creaked when it opened revealing old benches and walls filled with dust and spiderwebs; Rachel looked around, it seemed the place was empty but she knew he was there, waiting.

She sat in one of the benches, right in front of the priest stand. The last time she came to this chapel her parents were alive. She stopped coming, feeling hatred towards the gods for taking from her the people that loved her the most, however, the gods also set in her path that elf she met years ago. She was wayward and she did what she wished, yet the elf fought her hard, putting her in her place. Sarah Manning was the only one who could tame her, she was her equal in all aspects of life, the only one who never bowed to her. Her match.

A hooded figure seated on the other side of the bench, “Hello Rachel.”

“Uncle Henrik, long time no see.”

The man removed the hood to reveal red eyes staring back at her.

“You have grown a lot, you looked like your mother now.” Henrik said, a bit of longing in his voice.

“Why are you here? As I understood you were vanquished by my father to Prolethea after you tried to kill me when I was a child.” Rachel looked back at him, cold.

“I am here to take what is mine Rachel, I should have come much earlier but I needed the orbs first, you have a strong ally.” Referring obviously to Sarah Manning, her protector.

“And that’s why you converted Beth Childs. Uncle, I won’t forgive that. You will be killed, do not doubt it.” Rachel used her most menacing voice, her voice a soft growl.

“And so will you, niece. I believe you know where the orbs are?” Henrik stood up and walked towards Rachel. She remained seated, her hands over her lap, face straight ahead. She gulped.

“Yes, now I know. That’s why you tried to kill me back then, isn’t it uncle.” Rachel looked into his red eyes; there was no sign of regret, no feelings at all.

“I failed once, I won’t fail again Rachel. This is my right and I will conquer Leda.” He started to walk away. Rachel stood up.

“You won’t stand a chance; there is an heir to the throne. Even if I die she will know what to do, she has a wonderful mother who will teach her the right way, not like me.” She faced Henrik and smiled, she was not afraid to die because she wasn’t alone anymore. She just hoped that Sarah could forgive her for leaving her alone, this time it was her who was abandoning her.

_______

It was dark, the moon and stars the only companion they had in their way to N'hrive, Sarah was nervous as hell. Tonight under the moonlight she was pledging her love for Rachel Duncan, as witnesses their closest friends and authorities to give validation to this ceremony.

“Breath love, you are going to be fine.” Mrs. S rode right beside her, her mentor and mother figure always had her back.

“Yeah, I know.” Sarah was holding the reins so hard that her knuckles turned white. “It’s just that, what if she… you know.”

“She will come, don’t worry.” Mrs. S smiled to her and so they kept riding until they reached the ritual place.

When Sarah arrived there were already waiting Cosima and her wife Delphine with their daughter Elise; Alison and her two kids Oscar and Gemma and of course her daughter Kira.

“Told you, nothing beats portal traveling.” Cosima smiled.

“Yeah yeah” Sarah tied her horse and when she turned around Kira ran to her mother and hugged her “Hey monkey.” She hugged her daughter back and kissed her.

“Well let’s get this done, shall we?” Mrs. S guided them towards the ceremony area, once everyone was surrounding the altar Sarah walked to the center of the ceremony circle and waited, Kira was to her side holding the rings. Sarah fixed her brown leather vest and stood up straight. Moments later a carriage arrived with Angela Deangelis, the priestess and Felix, along with the queen. The priestess walked to the center and waited in front of Sarah. Felix and Angie moved to the side of the chariot, once the door opened both bowed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the queen.” When the priestess announced the entrance of the queen everybody bowed except Sarah.

Sarah’s throat was dry, her eyes on the woman walking towards her all in white. The way Rachel walked was sultry, seductive, elegant, simply beautiful. Sarah’s eyes turned gold, her excitement too huge to hide. When the bride reached her position beside the warrior she turned to look at her.

“Vanimle sila tiri, mela en' coiamin.” Rachel blushed at the words Sarah spoke.

“Diola lle” Rachel just thanked her, she was too nervous to speak.

“Here we are gathered to join in holy marriage our Queen and her noble warrior, if someone opposes this union you shall speak now or may the demonites eat your soul.” Since no one spoke the priestess continued.

“As witness we have councilwoman Angela Deangelis and Siobhan Sadler who will give account to their factions of this union. In the name of the holy gods of Leda bless this rings and bind this two souls forever, may their hearts become one and the gods protect them. Sarah Manning, daughter of the elves, do you take this woman as your wife?”

“Yes, I do.” Sarah smiled to her bride.

“Rachel Duncan, daughter of the humans, do you take this woman as your wife?”

“Yes.”

“Then place the rings that will bind you as one body and one soul in each other’s hands.” Kira quickly passed the ring to her mother. Sarah took it and placed it on Rachel’s hand. Kira handed the other matching ring to Rachel who repeated the process.

“I declare you bound forever, as humans and elves as your witnesses you shall claim this woman as yours. Bow to the Queen Rachel Duncan, ruler of Leda. Bow to the Princess of Dyad, daughter of the elves, protector of the crown: Sarah Manning.”

When Sarah turned around all of them were bowing to her, she was in shock, she completely disregarded the idea to be royal, she just wanted to bind her heart to Rachel’s.

“Surprise.” Rachel said to a pretty dismayed Sarah, “now kiss me.” Sarah couldn’t refuse so she kissed her now wife. Now everybody around them cheered. They celebrated in the middle of nowhere with wine and a bit of food that each of the guests brought. They danced and laughed, enjoying the small moment of happiness that life granted them, when it got pretty late and the kids were already falling asleep each guest said their goodbyes.

“Thanks for coming; it means a lot having you two here.” Sarah hugged Cosima and then Alison.

“That’s what friends are for man, now go and bang your wife.” Cosima grinned.

“As subtle as ever Cosima.” Alison scolded.

“But yes you should go Sarah, as the ritual commands you two need to get it on soon.” Alison smiled and waved goodbye. Once the portal was set, all of them went away, only Mrs. S remained.

“Here you go love.” Mrs. S handed Sarah a key, “this will open a small cottage up in the hills, that’s yours.”

“For me?” Sarah had to ask, still doubting her teacher.

“Yes, your place; now ride with your wife and recite the binding words of the elf before you sleep with her and the ceremony will be complete.”

“Thanks Mrs. S.” Sarah smiled before moving to the side of her wife. She helped Rachel get on the horse and she jumped on its back. Sarah took the reins and with her heels commanded the animal to move.

 

The ride was not long, she reached the hill rather quickly, the only sound in the area was of the insects and the cascade nearby, and soon she found the small cottage. It was beautiful, carved in the woods wonderful designs.

She dropped of the horse and helped Rachel to get down. She walked to the entrance and when she opened the door she was in awe, the place was small but cozy.

“Are you going to carry me or what elf?” Sarah turned around to see Rachel waiting in the entrance.

She smiled, “but of course my lady.” Sarah in one sweep had Rachel in her arms, that had to do with the training she underwent and a little help from the runes in her shoulder.

“Damn Rachel you are heavy as a berserker.” Rachel hit her in the arm eliciting a complaint from the elf, yet Sarah simply smiled. She closed the door and headed straight to her, no not hers, it was now their room. She laid Rachel on the bed softly, Sarah removed her boots and she climbed the bed positioning herself on top of her bride. Very softly she whispered in Rachel’s ear the sacred words of the elven, the words only meant to their loved one. No elf ever said those words more than once in their lifetime, for an elf this meant forever in all the sense of the word. And Rachel knew that, she knew what Sarah whispered to her was until she exhaled the last of her breaths, but she couldn’t tell her that they didn’t have forever, just a couple of days at most. When Sarah concluded she smiled and kissed her softly. Rachel caressed her cheek, drinking the gold of Sarah’s eyes.

“I will always love you Sarah, today, tomorrow, and all the days that will come, I will cherish you my elf.” Rachel pulled Sarah to her and kissed her.

“Woah, that is pretty deep Ray, you make it sound like it’s gonna be the last time for us. I will take care of you I promise.” Sarah smiled with confidence.

“I know.” Rachel pulled the shirt off of Sarah’s shoulders and started to kiss her. The bodies entangled in a slow dance, memorizing each other like the first time. Nonetheless, for one of them the time was running out and this was going to be the last thing they recall before they die.


	8. Remember me when...

Beth was seated on the floor, the corpses she dried out on her side, she hadn’t noticed the moment the thirst for human blood became so strong that she came to the worst hell hole of Dyad, where she could find drug dealers, rapists and thieves and drank, not one of them left alive. Still what she wanted the most was to drink from Alison, her Ali. She wanted to make her undead, she wanted to fuck her till noon and drink her hot liquid every single day, but also the little humanity she had left screamed at her to stop, so she shoved those thoughts aside, at least for a while. She wiped the distasteful remnants of blood from her mouth and went outside this hideout.

The emptiness of her soul made her feel like an empty vessel, she didn't feel pain nor regret, she could cut herself and she wouldn’t even notice. She was like a machine. She kept walking among the villagers until she reached Alison’s place. Her mouth was salivating with the thought of being in her vein; she was getting so damn wet by picturing her face while she sucked her dry. She forced herself into her house, but Ali was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

“Shit, where the hell are you Alison? I am so thirsty.” Beth went to the bedroom, removed her boots and clothes and laid naked on Alison’s bed, her smell had to do for now.

_______

Rachel woke up first, Sarah was completely spent and since she behaved so well last night she was going to allow her to sleep a bit more. She went to the small kitchen and made some tea. At least she wasn’t as useless as that stupid elf thought. Your wife. She smiled in satisfaction, the word in her mind sending butterflies to her stomach, Sarah Manning was hers.

The small cottage was pretty simple compared to her expensive tastes, but the smell of wood, the forest outside, everything reminded her of Sarah, this place was just like her, beautiful inside and out.

She sat outside drinking her tea, enjoying the view; she looked at her hand where the silver band surrounded her finger. Was she selfish for wanting Sarah to remain by her side? Was she too self-absorbed that all she could think of was keeping her mouth shut and deal with this by herself? She was scared, if she didn’t accept that fact she was being stupid. And she loved the elf sleeping in the upper floor, but still she couldn’t confide in her, not with this. She would deal with this alone, like she always did, no need to involve Sarah. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty, after all she already had her hands stained with the blood of innocents. She was tough; she could carry all her sins alone, she wasn’t going to share them with the person who meant the world to her.

 

Soft lips were on her cheek, she tried to hide the small smile that formed on her lips.

“Good morning sleepyhead. I made tea.” Rachel faced her wife, Sarah. Her long hair completely disheveled, her neck completely covered in bruises, this was something she wanted to enjoy every single day.

“Good morning to you too. Where is the bread and jam wife?” Sarah was grinning, teasing the hell out of Rachel.

“Don’t get over your head, elf.” Rachel arched her brow looking all serious at the elf.

Sarah burst out laughing, “all righ’ don’t get bitchy I’ll get it.” Sarah pecked the queen on the lips, she went to the kitchen and a couple of minutes later she brought the breakfast to the table.

They ate in what felt the most amazing morning ever, not hiding to avoid been seeing too close, not fighting their self-control to not touch each other while in the presence of others, here they could express their love freely.

“I like it here.” Rachel bit another chunk of her bread.

“Yeah, it’s cozy. I know you have to be in the castle all the time but if we could come here once in a while I wouldn’t mind keeping my hands off of you that much when in Dyad.” Sarah munched her porridge.

“Is that so? Then we should spend here all the weekends. I need your hands on me all the time elf, so that’s what we are going to do.”

“As my lady commands.” Sarah kissed her hand and kept eating.

Rachel really wanted to be here as much as possible, if only the gods gave her that chance.

 

 

“How many corpses were found?” Rachel listened to the council report the latest news around the kingdom.

“7 your majesty, all of them bled to death.” Angie explained. A couple of soldiers patrolling the slums brought the information; the corpses had around 15 hrs. dead after they were found murdered.”

“We are talking about bandits and scum, none will be missed.” Rachel told coldly. Sometimes she couldn’t help but being a bitch.

“Right, but that means that we have an undead lurking around and drinking like crazy.” Alison intervened.

“Not an undead Alison, Beth.” Cosima was too blunt, but it was the truth. Alison exhaled in frustration, the tension on her shoulders visible.

“I know.” Alison had her jaw set.

“If she is killing like that it means that she’s not feeling any kind of remorse, undead don’t have feelings, once they reach that state they simply throw away their humanity.” Rachel explained and of course she knew, her own uncle was one of them, the leader of them actually.

“She is about to go on a rampage man, I can totes see her going berserk.” Cosima was looking now at the town’s map, she was trying to predict her location.

“In the meantime we need soldiers keeping an eye on the streets, increase the patrol frequency, she might have started with the lowlifes of Dyad, but she will escalate and soon.” Rachel ordered and concluded the meeting.

______

“Alison, really, I’m sorry you have to go through this pain, but the question is if would you be able to face Beth in the battlefield?” Cosima made the question that was on Sarah’s mind.

Alison was pensive, thinking deeply before answering, “I will fight her if it comes to that Cosima.”

“Cool, let’s hope that it goes well then.”

“Yeah, let’s not worry about that, yeah?” Sarah was reviewing the town’s map trying to get into Beth’s head, what she would do in her place? She knew her, they grew up together, even when she was now devoid of human emotions she was still Beth and then it hit her. She would be near Alison’s place, she stood up and made an excuse to go to town, she kissed Rachel and left her with her friends.

 

She rode on her stallion until she reached the Hendrix household. She drop form her horse, tied it near the entrance and walked slowly to the empty house. Beth had no clue that all of them were right now at the castle so she was probably here. She unsheathed her sword and went to the backyard, Alison left the key under a pot; she took it and went inside the house.

Her surroundings were quite, but she could feel her, the runes were hurting her, her hearing was pretty good like Beth’s. Sarah barely ducked the sword coming at her, with a twist Beth counter-attacked, Sarah rolled on the floor and got out of the narrow hall and into the living room. There she had more space to maneuver. Beth slashed at her head, Sarah raised her sword in time to block the attack.

“What the hell is that?” Sarah asked referring to the new sword Beth was holding.

“My new toy dipshit.” Beth slashed again, this time to Sarah’s torso, Sarah kept blocking her attacks, but that damn sword was making her feel weak, it was filled with dark magic and her runes were practically screaming from the pain if they could scream at all.

Beth missed by an inch, Sarah kicked her ribs in that instant but Beth recovered quickly slashing at her arm.

“You are afraid Sarah. You are not fighting with your all asshole.” Beth could see the hesitation in the elf’s eyes.

Sarah screamed and attacked, her hits missing the mark, Beth jumped at her and Sarah did a backflip to avoid being hit. On the floor she did a low spinning kick sweeping Beth. Sarah jumped and was back on her feet and attacked quickly stabbing Beth on the abdomen, the undead did not scream, she smiled.

“You should have gone for the head dipshit!” Beth stood up and kicked Sarah and with a knife stabbed her left hand on the floor boards.

“AAAARGH GODSSDAMMIT!” The pain was excruciating.

“You will scream more, I promise Sarah, and maybe, only then you will take me seriously.” Beth clasped Sarah’s face and licked her bloody face. The red eyes enjoying so much the pain she was causing, Sarah had to accept that Rachel was right, there was no humanity left in her.

______

“What the hell were you thinking!” Rachel was mad, rather pissed with Sarah, how she thought to go against Beth alone without backup?

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t want to involve Alison.” Sarah’s hand was being cured with magic, good thing the healers of the castle were available 24/7.

“That was foolish elf, if you are going to die at least make it worth it!” Rachel spat, she hated to see Sarah bleeding like a human sacrifice but she was too hardheaded and when she had an idea it was difficult to make her change her train of thought.

“Mom!” Kira came running to meet her mother in the infirmary.

“Hey monkey, what are you doing here?” Sara flinched a bit , the magic even when it was less invasive it still hurt like a bitch.

“Mrs. S had to do a special errand for the elders so she brought me here.” Kira was looking curiously at her mother’s wound.

“Well, that makes me happy monkey.” Sarah smiled.

“Kira you should go with the maids, I bet you are hungry so go and ask for whatever you want.” Rachel told the little elf girl. Kira smiled and did as told.

 

“She is going to be queen you know?” Rachel had her stare fixed on Kira until she was out of sight. The she looked into the horizon.

“Huh?” Sarah was distracted by the pain, she blinked in confusion.

“Kira? Are you serious? She is my daughter and elf, your protector.”

“She is ours as you are mine and she will rule after me when she comes of age of course. Angie already took care of the will.” Rachel stared out of the window. Her expression of longing, the things she would miss.

“Kira is a great girl, and she has so much to learn, are you sure you want her to succeed you? I mean, there is still time but it’s hard to picture it you know?” Sarah noticed her serious expression, she signaled the healer that she was fine and ordered him to go away.

“Ray? It’s okay, no need to worry. I’ll make sure that she studies hard. It’s weird for me but she is really good, she can do this. She will make us proud. I mean, imagine us being all old and she being the queen, I can´t wait to see that.”

“Rachel!” Cosima interrupted the heart to heart between Rachel and Sarah, she came running as fast as she could and was a bit out of breath.

“Dude, they attacked! It’s a complete mayhem man.” Cosima announced.

“Where?” Rachel asked, tone cold, composed.

“Dracborough.”

“That is a bit far from here, but we can make it.” Sarah was already checking her recently healed hand.

“Dude you can stay here man, me and Alison can go and kick some forsaken’s ass.” Cosima was ready to go.

“I’ll go.” Sarah cupped Rachel’s face and gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll be back soon.” Sarah nodded to Cosima and together they went to the battlefield.

The queen knew her well, she could never say no to a battle, she simply had to be there, she was not going to be selfish and keep her elf on her side, she had to let her go, that was the warrior in her, the proud elf. And she was going to miss her so much.

“Goodbye Sarah.”

Rachel whispered, but the elf never thought those were the last words she probably was going to hear.


	9. Máriessë

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máriessë means farewell
> 
> One more chapter to go.

Sarah, Alison and Cosima rode until they reached the town of Dracbourough, they were a long distance away from the castle so it took a while until they reached the entrance of the town. There was fire everywhere and screams, corpses and blood, it was a complete chaos. By the looks of it, the soldiers who were posted around helped most townspeople to get away, only few remained trapped inside, but it was probably too late for them. The three women dropped from their horses and left them at a safe place. Cosima did a scanning of the area with her staff and nodded at her friends.

“This place is full of undead, we are talking around hundreds so don’t hesitate to behead each one of them, this will take a while but I can prepare a fire wall.”

“Fire is not your element dummy, are you sure you can make it?” Alison crossed her arms daring the faerie.

“Dude, Delphine is an awesome teacher, I can do it, it might not be as strong but it will contain them and protect the castle.”

“All righ’ do it, Alison and I are going in, you burn to ashes everything that is undead.” Sarah ran inside the town and Alison followed. They ran towards the center of the small town, seeing that chaos was ensuing everywhere and the few soldiers that remained where having trouble they deiced to split in order to help.

Alison fired away arrow after arrow, and when she ran out of arrows with her sword she started to behead each piece of rotting flesh of the undead coming at her.

Sarah was surrounded by them, she killed one when another jumped at her, she pinned the undead’s body and avoided the attack. She slashed her sword and cut the limbs of the undead. More and more were coming at her, and one after the other she defeated but it was taking a toll in her stamina as well.

“Heeeelp.” A scream from a house on fire caught her attention, it seemed that not everybody could escape. Sarah ran towards the source, she kicked and punched every undead she encountered in her way. Once she reached the place where she heard the screams she kicked the door down and went in. She pushed a bookshelf to barricade the entrance and looked around.

“Oi? Anyone here?” Sarah took cautious steps, sword in hand wary of her movements; she couldn’t hear anyone breathing, which was weird. She scanned the lower floor, no one was around so she moved on to the upper floor. She went upstairs, and from there she could hear the undead scratching and hitting the shelf, they were going to break it sooner rather than later, she better hurried up.

“Anyone here?” Sarah walked to the nearest bedroom, she turned the place upside down but there was no one either. She moved to the next room and right when she opened the closet a tiny girl jumped at her and bit her neck hard. Sarah fell backwards pushing the undead child stuck in her neck.

“Bloody heeeell!” She pushed hard and the child flew right into a wall tearing a piece of flesh with her. Sarah pressed her neck with her hand trying to stop the bleeding; the child stood up and was laughing.

“You are funny, like Beth.” The child started to move again, jumped to strike the wounded woman but Sarah ducked just in time.

“You afraid to attack? Why?” The kid started to laugh again, the evil red eyes glowing with excitement.

Sarah was a bit shocked, the kid was fast and right. Sarah hesitated when she saw the small kid who was probably around the age of Kira, she was going to have trouble fighting someone as small and innocent as that tiny girl. Suddenly screams filled the night, Sarah peeked at the window and saw that the fire wall Cosima did was a bit out of control and it was closing in and fast, if she didn’t get out of this house fast she was going to end as a roasted elf.

“Going somewhere?” The girl cut the exit of the elf, she slashed with a knife but Sarah deflected her blows easily, still she couldn’t deliver a hit to the girl.

“You know elf? Beth was right you are easy to predict, she knew you would come.” She was giggling like she knew something that Sarah was completely missing.

“Move outta the way girl.” Sarah raised her sword, she was going to do it, and… “I would come? Beth said that I would come? SHITE!” Sarah understood now, this was not just an attack, it was a trap for her to make her come and leave the castle alone, no not the castle, Rachel.

Whatever happens follow your heart, keep it close to you at all times

Beth had said to her, the last remnant of Beth’s soul had warned her and the first thing she did was leave her heart, her soul, her wife, her everything.

“Gods no, NOOOOO!” And she slashed with all her might.

_______

Beth had done everything she could to warn her, but Sarah was Sarah and as predicted she saw her riding her horse beside her loyal companions. The town she decided to attack was a 40 minutes ride away so that was going to give her plenty of time to move inside the castle and find the damn orbs.

Beth moved to the backyard and used the bushes to get closer to the entrance of the castle, there were several soldiers patrolling but she was really good at what she did. She grabbed one from behind and pulled him inside the bush, she slit his throat and left him there, she moved onto her next target, stealthily as possible and when she was close she jumped and broke his neck. She moved the body out of sight and kept moving forward. The key to reach the royal chambers might turn into a huge problem if she alerted the soldiers of her presence, so she had to go slowly and carefully.

Once she reached the south hall she had to hide, Beth ran and hid inside a storeroom, she unsheathed her sword trying to get a good read of the pulsing she felt in her hand. Henrik told her that the sword would guide her to the orbs, and it was pulsing frequently the deeper she went into the castle.

 

Beth kept moving she had no time to waste; she probably had 20 more minutes on Sarah before she noticed her stupidity. She went through the south wing killing merciless and going up the stairs following the intensity of the sword the closer she got to the royal chambers. Which totally made sense; if Rachel hid the orbs in her room she could find them easily instead of running around the castle without a clue. She kept going upstairs, but there was more security as she got close to the Queen. She went full speed ahead killing all who opposed her. Beth could feel the rush of adrenaline, too bad she couldn’t feel the beat of her heart, and she missed that feeling. A soldier speared her rib, she was a bit distracted and that’s what happens when you are not focused 100%. She just looked at the terrified guard when she didn’t even flinch; she removed the spear and stabbed the soldier’s torso instead, another one came for her head, she back flipped and threw and arrow right through his head.

“Shit.” Beth was now causing a commotion; security was tightening up around the Queen by now. Beth kept killing each man and woman who dared to try to stop her. The sword was pulsing really hard, heating her hand, meaning she was getting close. The last flight of stairs were problematic for her, soldier after soldier came, but she slashed and pierced though thick armor. The last line of defense shoot fire arrows which were a major problem, she had to duck and take cover before she was hit. Behead or fire, they had done their homework. But Beth was the best archer in this realm, you taught Alison how to shoot, remember? Her inner voice distracted her and an arrow got into her leg, she put the fire off but it burned some flesh. Alison. The last remnants of her human life were bugging at her, distracting her from her mission. She shoved those memories aside and charged forward.

She shot quickly and had down 2/3 of the soldiers, the rest, she slashed with her sword and had them in seconds in the other world. She walked right to the main room; she opened the doors, the sword heating her hand. The orbs were here and so was the Queen and a tiny elven girl.

 

“You must be Kira, dipshit’s daughter.” Beth could see the brave in her, just like her mother.

“Beth, stay away from her.” Rachel shielded the kid behind her but the girl was fierce, she unsheathed her elven dagger and stood in front of the queen, like the protector she was.

“You are very brave girl, your mother would be proud. Now your majesty, where are the orbs?” Beth pointed her sword towards Rachel, and the sword started to glow, a deep dark purple. Beth frowned, she had no clue what that meant.

“Beth, Henrik will get rid of you once he has the orbs, don’t give them to him.” Rachel was nervous; she could hear her frantic heartbeat.

“No he won’t, his pleasure is to keep me alive, but you, you might be the catalyst I need to achieve death.” She got closer and Kira slashed, she cut Beth right over her hip. Beth looked what the girl had done, she was bleeding profusely from that spot, the girl was clearly paying attention in the Elven Academy. Beth was astonished, “Not bad little girl” Beth pulled the dagger out and swung at the girl, yet Rachel pulled Kira and took her away, instead Beth slashed at the queen, her arm stained with red. Beth closed her eyes, feeling the delicious smell. She was pretty thirsty, particularly now that her body was getting depleted fast of blood.

“Kira get out now!” Rachel commanded, the elven girl shook her head but Rachel pushed her authoritative tone into her. Kira took a last glance and ran like the wind.

“That was very sweet of you Rachel, now where are the orbs?” Beth turned around the furniture without success, “where are they!” Beth clasped Rachel’s face and screamed, she then licked her wound and spat, “shit, your blood is disgusting”. The sword was still glowing though, she moved the sword in other direction and noticed that the glow diminished a bit, she waved the sword closer to Rachel and the glow intensified.

“Fuck my life. You have the orbs.” Beth said in understanding. And she started to laugh at the ridiculous of the situation.

“The orbs are inside of you, I just have to split you open.” Beth kept laughing, it seemed that destiny was going to grant her a death wish, she had to open the queen like a pig and Sarah was going to go nuts. Beth kept laughing like a crazy out of the psychiatric ward.

“Well, that was unexpected bitch. Sarah is going to be out of her mind, and guess what? I want her insane, so maybe if I fuck you while you bleed to death she might snap and then she will have the balls to kill me.” Beth was laughing like a seriously disturbed person.

Rachel gulped, her body trembling, she was trying hard to hide her fear, keeping her cold stare in place “What? no sex for the undead? Or Alison didn’t perform to your expectations.” Rachel spat, the poison in the tip of her tongue, her lips curving in a smile.

“I’m gonna kill you so fucking slow and I’m going to bang you while you are still warm you bitch!” Beth raised her sword. Rachel took a deep breath.

The sword descended like in slow motion and tore through flesh, the red liquid cascaded on the floor.

Rachel fell on the floor, the pool of blood forming quickly underneath her.

_______

She hurt so bad, she knew it was time, she prayed the Gods that Sarah could stop Beth. Kira was going to do a wonderful job she thought. Her memories now filled with that stupid elf, that was the last memory she wanted to recall before she was gone.

Sarah Manning.


	10. Gellon ned i galar chent gin ned i gladhog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another multi-chapter that ends. Thank you to the usual readers that have stuck with me for a while now and to the new ones, welcome and thank you. This is the definitive end of Stories of Leda. I hope you enjoyed the fantasy twist of this fic and as always your comments/prompts are welcome.

“In the name of the Gods Cosima I told you not to try that damn spell, I almost got burned you know?” Alison came towards Cosima pretty exasperated.

“Yeah man, I thought I had it.” Cosima smiled apologetically, her face completely ashen.

“Where is Sarah? Please tell me she escaped.” Alison looked around for the elf.

Cosima cleaned her glasses to remove the dirt and then put them back on, “um I don’t see her yet but she is gonna make it.”

Both women waited for Sarah, Alison was tensing up when Cosima pointed towards one of the buildings on fire.

“Oh gods, I think I saw her.”

“You sure? That building is on fire Cosima she is not crazy to-”

Sarah jumped from the window going through the fire, she landed on her feet and immediately rolled on the floor turning down the flames on her body, and she kept running.

“Ah Sarah? okay where is the fire?” Cosima made a terrible pun to try to call her friend’s attention but she just kept going.

“What is she doing? We beat this guys so why the rush?” Alison crossed her arms not understanding Sarah’s weird behavior.

“I don’t know man but she is running like hell, something is going on, let’s go.” Cosima and Alison followed the elf who straddled her horse and rode like her life depended on it.

Sarah was so damn focused on getting back into the castle ignoring Alison and Cosima’s questions, her mind was a mess, she only had space to pray that her family was safe.

______

“So pretty.” Beth caressed Rachel’s bloody face, “you are a very pretty girl Rachel, no wonder Sarah was so lucky to have you.” Beth started to kiss Rachel’s neck licking the blood that spilled slowly from her body, her hands were roaming around the hot skin of the queen. She was going to have so much fun tonight, she couldn’t wait to see Sarah’s face when she saw the mess she did with her girl. Beth ripped the bloodied dress and she saw the necklace, Beth took it in her hand and noticed the elven scripture, “You married her?” She started to laugh, this was going to be much better than she imagined, she was not just her girl, Rachel Duncan was her wife. “Oh Rachel, you hid it pretty well my bae.” Beth clasped Rachel’s face and slapped her, “oh no don’t you dare to lose consciousness, nope, not yet.” Beth straddled Rachel and took out her knife, she already cut her torso but now she had to open her up to take out the orbs that were hidden inside her chest. Beth noticed the scar on her breast, she touched her softly “do you like that my queen? I am going to rip out your heart now, I really wanted to enjoy you but I have to do this first.”

Beth slid the knife and Rachel’s screams ripped the ominous silence, however Beth stopped, she looked down at her torso and saw three arrows, “what the-” when she turned around another arrow flew straight to her head and she fell limp on the floor.

“Rachel!” Kira ran towards the queen, “oh no, please hang in there, help is on the way.” The little elf tried to lift the queen, but the gash she had on her stomach was deep, instead she put a piece of cloth and pressed hard.

“Go, Beth won’t stay. Like that.” Rachel tried to get the girl out of there, but she was stubborn as her mother.

“Sorry to interrupt this moment my dear but I must take this orbs now.” Henrik came inside the room; Kira tried to stop him but to no avail. Henrik kneeled besides Rachel and with a chant the orbs tore through flesh and lifted in the air into Henrik’s hand.

“Now it is time to go, goodbye niece.” Henrik stood up and walked away.

______

“Oh my gods” Alison saw the corpses in the castle’s entrance.

“Shit!” Cosima jumped down from her horse, “this is a mess man.”

Sarah got off from her stallion and ran like hell towards Rachel, please be safe, please be safe, please be safe, she kept praying over and over, she went up the stairs, her friends were following as well. The closer they got to Rachel, the more corpses they found on the way.

“Oh no, please tell me that-”

“Shut up Alison.” Cosima censured her friend, this was not what Sarah needed to hear.

When the trio finally reached the royal chamber hall and when they entered the bedroom Sarah’s soul broke into million pieces.

“No no no no, Rachel please.” She ran towards the woman lying on the floor.

“Mom, I tried to stop them.” Kira ran to her mother.

“Monkey you are safe thank the gods.” Sarah held her little daughter between her arms.

“Rachel saved me mom, the undead girl hurt Rachel, then another man came and took something glowing from Rachel’s chest.”

“The orbs! We need to split guys.” Cosima suggested.

“NO! They are mine to hunt and kill. Cosima please save her, there must be something to do please.” Sarah pulled Rachel’s weak and cold body close to her, “please don’t leave me; don’t be a bitch Rachel please.”

“Man, her life is hanging by a thread dude, I don’t know if I can do anything at all.” Cosima had to be honest, the Queen was agonizing.

“Just, please Cos.” Sarah begged, she stood up “I swear to the gods that this is the last time I leave your side.” and Sarah went away with the intent to kill.

“I’ll see what I can do here and keep an eye on Kira, but follow her Alison she might be on the verge of madness so watch her back.” Cosima started to take out from her bag several things, “Kira I need you to get me Delphine, teleport using this crystals, okay?” The elven girl nodded and went away. Cosima took a deep breath, “all right dude, I need you to fight man, if you die in my hands Sarah is never going to forgive me and she is going to be pissed at you, so stay with me Rachel, don’t go.” Cosima really prayed that she could keep her alive.

 

 

Sarah used the pain in her runes to track down the orbs, the pain was nauseating but at least she could have a good read of where were they. She made it to the woods, her legs were burning but at least those damn runs in the morning were paying off.

“HENRIIIIIIK!!!” Sarah slashed at the undead, he was fast but her fury and her runes turned her into a killing machine, she chopped his arm where he had the orbs, Sarah launched a fast attack wielding both her sword and dagger creating havoc with each slash.

“Beth come here!” Henrik demanded while he sparred with his remaining arm.

“Nah, I’ll think I’ll watch asshole.” Beth was seated in a branch watching very entertained.

“I still have your heart.” Henrik kept attacking.

“Nope you don’t, right before I came here I killed the banshees, poor things Henrik.” Beth smiled mischievously.

Sarah only got furious, she blocked Henrik’s desperate maneuver and with a twist of her body she moved behind him. With a horizontal sweep of her hands she cut his head off.

 

Beth dropped from the three and unsheathed her sword, “finally dipshit, you almost missed the party.”

“I am going to chop your fucking head off, inch by inch.” Sarah started to move close to Beth, cautiously and ready to strike.

“You wanna know what I did to your wife? Damn Sarah you married that bae, I forgot to congratulate you.”

“Shut the fuck up” Sarah jumped and struk at Beth, who parried the attack, Sarah slashed with her dagger slicing Beth’s cheek.

“Woah, so much fury, so much anger Sarah.” Beth was laughing maniacally. “Imagine if I had fucked her man, but at least I could taste the goods. Thumbs up dipshit.”

Sarah’s scream of fury only fed her anger, she slashed like crazy, but she was not thinking clearly she was being sloppy, Beth counterattacked with ease, hurting Sarah several times.

“Come on idiot, is this all you got?” Beth taunted her over and over, Sarah kept going, the adrenaline diminishing the pain of her wounds.

 

Beth ran towards Sarah and somersaulted over the protector and when Beth slashed she cut her back, Sarah turned around and with her sword she managed to pierce Beth’s abdomen. Beth kicked Sarah and she lost her dagger, Beth rolled on the floor and kicked Sarah’s knee hard. A crack and Sarah fell to the floor, Beth probably busted her knee. Beth pinned down Sarah and was on top of her, “Sarah really? This is it? You are no fun anymore. You did a pretty good job as a protector, your girl didn’t have many scars at all, the one on her breast looked pretty though. too bad now I left her into pieces.” Beth laughed again, she was completely gone, there was no Elizabeth Childs remaining in this undead.

“Now with Henrik dead I will take control of the Forsaken Sarah, with you and the queen gone no one will stop me.”

“I’m still alive asshole.” Sarah threw dirt into Beth's eyes and could slip away from her grasp. Sarah rolled them over and now she was on top, she stabbed her in the heart. Beth screamed now, she had her heart back and that meant a lot of pain.

But Sarah just looked at her, this was still her body, her sister’s body, she had the sword resting on her neck, hesitant.

“What the hell are you doing dipshit DO IT!” Beth pleaded, the last remnants of her soul begging for rest once and for all, then she started to laugh, “I am going to make you regret this, when I’m done with you I’ll go and finish what I started with the corpse of your wifey.” She was laughing like crazy, enjoying Sarah’s internal turmoil, Sarah closed her eyes and raised her sword, right before she hit the neck someone pushed her, Sarah was now several feet away from Beth.

 

“That is not a sin she deserves to carry, she suffered for you too long Beth.” Alison was now on top of Beth, she caressed her face softly.

“I loved you and always will Elizabeth Childs, know this. Now rest in peace my love” With a single blow she cut her neck, and then she cried.

“This is my burden Sarah, not yours. Go with your family, she might not have much time left.”

Sarah saw how determined Alison was, she wanted to protect her from this pain but Alison could take it; she doubted her friend’s strength, she failed to trust each one of them and this mess was a result from her lack of trust. Sarah nodded, retrieved all the orbs from the soil knowing that Alison was going to deal with this shit and ran to Rachel’s side.

 

 

The entrance was crowded with several people, including Angie and Daniel.

“Move over, the princess is coming!” Angela announced, people had no clue about Sarah’s royal status until that precise moment. The Dyadites moved away and bowed, letting her through, Angela nodded in respect to Sarah who went inside the bedroom.

There was Kira waiting outside looking terrified, Sarah got close to her daughter “you did good monkey, you kept her safe in my place.” Sarah gave a reassuring smile to her kid who was feeling guilty, Sarah knew because that’s how she felt, but she couldn’t let her daughter feel bad when she did the bravest thing ever. She kissed her in the forehead and went inside the royal chamber where Delphine and Cosima tended Rachel’s wounds. Delphine rested her hand on Sarah’s shoulder when she saw the elf and gave her a brief smile as greeting, then she got out of the room to give her privacy.

“Oi! I found this.” Sarah gave Cosima the four tiny orbs.

“I knew you could do it man.” Cosima smiled and took a deep breath before saying her next words, “We patched her up as best as we could, she had lost a huge amount of blood… I’m not sure she is going to pass this night.” Cosima patted her on the arm and also left her alone with her wife. Sarah took a chair and put it near her wife’s bed, who was so pale now, her beautiful skin marred by evil.

“Hey, I’m here. I. I can’t.” Sarah started to break, tears were flowing from her eyes. “I can’t do this without you. Bloody hell Rachel, you knew this was going to happen, that’s why you rushed Angie to have the papers ready.” Sarah took Rachel’s cold hand into hers.

“Goheno nin, melda tári.” Sarah kissed Rachel’s hand.

“Gellon ned i galar chent gin ned i gladhog. Don’t cry.” Rachel’s croaked voice tore her soul, her voice barely audible.

Sarah looked at her and sat on the edge of the bed to be closer; Sarah caressed her cheek and kissed her softly.

“Guren glassui Sarah. Agoreg vae.” Rachel was so weak, her voice soft, her breathings were so irregular, Sarah was afraid that she would stop breathing any minute now.

“Áva sorya, odulen an edraith angin.” Sarah tried to sound reassuring, she kissed her forehead, when Rachel tried to speak Sarah shushed her.

“Shhhh, an ngell nin, posto vae. Gi melin.” Sarah kissed her again.

“Yo! sorry to interrupt, Sarah we need to talk.” Cosima came into the room, her hands were moving fast.

Sarah didn’t want to leave Rachel’s side but Cosima was insisting, so she kissed her again and went outside the room.

 

“What is it Cos.” Sarah was so tired, her wounds still untreated but she wanted to remain in bed with Rachel forever.

“The orbs, Kira told us that Rachel had two inside of her, when Beth tasted her blood she said it was awful. Why? Because of magic, there was magic running through her body for 30 years man-”

“Cos, stop, what are you even saying?” Sarah was now frowning in total confusion.

“She might still have a chance. Maybe, probs, it’s crazy but-”

“Crazy magic? You and Delphine are the only ones I trust Rachel with crazy magic. Do it.” Sarah was going to exhaust all possibilities since she knew Rachel had hours left, this might be her last and only chance.

 

 

Sarah was looking at the horizon thinking once again about her, she missed her so much. Sarah and friends were celebrating Kira’s birthday at her home, the beautiful place Mrs. S gave her on her wedding day. Kira played with Elise, Oscar and Gemma. The crazy magic duo was setting the table before the dinner, and yet, she wasn’t here. She couldn’t forget her, she wanted her to be with them celebrating but she was now resting in peace. Alison walked near Sarah and gave a gentle squeeze on the shoulder to her friend, “I miss her too Sarah, but she is with us all. Come and enjoy the party.” Alison left her again alone with her thoughts.

Sarah put her hand over her heart where she had now another scar on her collection, though this was the most important for her, she closed her eyes and sent a small prayer to the gods for her, when a familiar voice that made her skin tingle interrupted the prayer.

“Dinner’s ready.”

“Bloody hell, I hope you didn’t burn it this time.”

Sarah turned around, she walked towards her and she couldn’t help but smile.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Translated elvish  
> * ELVISH convo between Sarah and Rachel  
> I’m sorry, my beloved Queen. - S
> 
> I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh. Don’t cry. - R
> 
> Thank you from my heart. - R
> 
> Don’t worry. I’m here to save you. - S
> 
> Shhhh, please, rest well. I love you. - S


End file.
